


1988 prompts

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Animal Transformation, Anorexia, CBT, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dr. Kane, Eating Disorders, Grindr, Growing Up Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Marriage Proposal, Night Terrors, Tumblr Prompt, Twitter, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, blind!kaner, captain furious, escort AU, escort!Jonny, lawyer!Jon, professionalDom!Kaner, sub!Jonny, vampire!Kaner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of all the shorties, snippets and prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grindr date

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: We’re internet friends and we’re meeting up in real life today and I’m super paranoid because what if you’re a deranged killer and– omg you’re perfect

Kaner is checking his phone for the 5th billions time today and oh dear god it’s getting awkward. What drunken thought encouraged him to get on Grindr? He can’t actually remember, but damn there is this one guy, who’s sending him dick pics for a while now and if it’s even possible the guy is getting more hot with every passing day and every taken photo. It makes his mouth water and he hasn’t hooked up in a while, but he just needs okay and if he is looking at the latest photo again, with those amazing thick thighs he just wants. He wants it, all of it. He wants to be taken apart and shaken up by the power in those glutes and just fuck his fucking everything, he is screwed.

***

They’ve just gotten home from Winterpeg in the middle of the night and it had taken him all of 5 seconds to open the app and check up, if his mysterious new crush was anywhere near and to ask the fatal question.

 **Hurricane88:** _You wanna meet? I’m in CHI for the next 4 days or so._

The answer took a while and by the time Kaner had gotten home and settled in his own bed, there still was nothing. Maybe he had crossed a line and wouldn’t get any more dick pics in the near future. But as fate will have it, the hockey gods were on his side and his cell chimed on the nightstand with an incoming notification. 

 **ecoTtotheU:** _pretty busy dude_

And there was the loud slap of regret. What a tease, he probably wasn’t even into him, just getting off on people watching his junk.

 **ecoTtotheU:**  b _ut what about tomorrow after 2 p.m. there is this Coffee shop on  the west side, Gracies @ Warren Blvd_

And hell yeah, Kaner couldn’t help but fist bump the air. The timing was perfect and it wasn’t too far from the UC, so he had lot’s of time after practice to get decent and show up. Fucking jackpot baby!

 **Hurricane88:** _will be there romeo.  
_ **ecoTtotheU:** _good choice._

_***_

So now Kaner is a ball of nervous energy, sitting in his Hummer in the parking lot and feeling embarrassed as hell. His feet are bouncing on the carpet and his hands are sweaty where they still cling to his steering wheel. He had no idea what his date looked like and fuck, what if the guy with that perfect ass, wasn’t even pretty, or if he wasn’t into him, because he was so small. God forbid, maybe he wouldn’t even show up and what about if he got mugged or made it onto another Deadspin article. Patrick really hadn’t thought this through at all. The guy could be a cop or a killer or the biggest fucking mafia boss in town. 

But damn, Kaner just needs to take a ride on that dick. It’s too perfect to pass up. So he racks up all his courage and enters the cozy little place, cap thrown back, with his curls poking out under the rim and plaid shirt buttoned up nicely. He even made an effort to wear jeans instead of shorts, even though that was more thanks to the weather outside than anything. He got a ton of shit from his team mates when he got changed.   
He dropped into one of the fancy seats and got comfortable, putting in an order for some coffee while he waited and checked the time. He was 10 minutes early. Thankfully the place wasn’t crowded and no one came up to bother him, but he rather would sign a ton of pucks then be left here waiting, hands twitching on the fabric of his jeans and desperate. He had no idea what would be coming through that door, but his gaze was fixed on every single person entering. No one paid him any attention and his phone didn’t buzz and by the time Kaner’s coffee was already half way gone, his biggest nightmare showed up on that doorstep. 

Jonny. His captain couldn’t have chosen any other Starbucks in town today obviously, with showing up at the only place Kaner ever had date at and what not. He tried to hide in his chair, playing with his phone, which if on cue, showed a new message had popped into his Grindr inbox.

Patrick tried to attract no attention while he opened the app, reading whatever excuse his date would have sent for not showing up.

 **ecoTtotheU:**   _I just arrived, you’re already here?  
_**Hurricane88:** _left corner, last table right at the window_

And seriously fuck Kaner’s life. He blushed heavily, his body temperature running boiling hot by the next minute. What a bad timing. Kaner tried to sneak a glance at whoever was coming his way, but oh no there was Jonny and he was heading straight for his table. Patrick tried to glance around, but damn whoever told the Canadian that skinny jeans were made for him, should be killed. It was distracting Patrick from anything else.

“Patrick?” Jonny asked amused.  
“Urgh Jon.” Kaner deadpanned nervously.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Like coffee and waiting and dating and stuff.” Patrick clamped his mouth shut, that was non of his best friends business.  
“Da…dating.” Jonny stuttered,his cheeks flushing a slightly shade of red and biting nervously on his lips until they were all red and kissable.

God he looked like a rosy apple and everything Kaner desired but couldn’t have. Jonny was fucking perfect but Jonny was also straight as the fucking pole he drove into a few months back.

“Can you maybe just…” Patrick broke off, realizing that since Jonathan entered no one, else had entered the shop. He glanced at his phone, the app still opened and decided to send a stupid emoji to his Grindr date.  
Jonathan’s phone chimed.  
Patrick’s blood ran cold in an instant, as he watched Jonny replying to his notification, thumb hitting the sent button and making Patrick’s phone vibrate on the table.

“Hurricane88, Kaner seriously?” Jonny laughed.  
“Says the ecoTtotheU, bro.” and oh dear god that was embarrassing, making Patrick flush, as Jonathan took a seat across from him, eyes amused and crinkling at the corners.


	2. When darkness falls (Blind!Kaner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can you write something dark? I don't know...

It’s a hit late in the 2nd period against the Philadelphia Flyers that brings Patrick down on the ice. He just lies there for a second, confused and unable to get up, he might have blacked out for a second, because suddenly Jonny is right next to him, kneeling down, eyes checking him over, when he was at center ice the last time Kaner glanced over and the trainer is right there with him.  
“Can you move your feet Patrick?” He asks. Kaner tries, kicking his legs a little, he can hear the crowd roar as he moves.  
“Right, how's your head feeling?” there might be a second of hang up between his lips and his brain as he tries to answer, it’s all a little fuzzy. He can feel Jonny frown, even though he can't see him from where he is facing the ice. The UC is in commotion, because there obviously is a fight going on. Kaner doesn’t care, his head hurts a lot, a throbbing right above his right eye, that he can’t really open anyway.  
“Your head Patrick?” Jonny’s deeper voice urges.  
“Hurts.” He finally slurs, tongue heavy in his mouth.  
“Okay, you think you can roll over?” the trainer ask and Kaner doesn’t dare to nod but starts to roll on his side slowly. Trying not to jostle his head to much as he does, one gloved hand still covering the right half of his face.  
“You think you can make it off the ice on your own? So we can have a look on it.”  
Patrick doesn’t want to be put on a stretcher and he doesn’t want to nod. He makes grabby hands for the towel, pressing it to his face as he sighs, trying to get his footing back while giving a thumbs up. Jonny and the trainer both help him up, the ref standing to their side as he sways and they strode off to the bench and down to the tunnel.  
Patrick doesn’t return for the rest of the game, he passes the concussion test by the skin of his teeth but even though they stitched up the cut on his forehead that split his eyebrow in half, the swelling is too severe for him to see much.  
They put him on painkillers and Jonny drives them both home that night.  
His face is black and blue for quite some time but it passes. He doesn’t tell the coaches about the headaches though, they are probably just a left over and he had passed the tests all with bright colors after the last check in. He doesn’t worry about it all too much, a black eye took it’s time to heal properly. He have had more then one ever since he started playing pro.  
He can’t hide it from Jonny though.  
3 month later he ends up out with a concussion anyway, that’s the speculation for his still insistent headaches and the occasionally blurry vision. It’s all Jonny’s fault for ruining his fun by going behind Kaner’s back and telling the staff. But he doesn’t hold the grudge, is thankful for the time off even.  
After that it’s just the light blinding him sometimes and some colorful dots obscuring his vision occasionally. They turn grey by time but Patrick doesn’t worry much.  
Jonny does, as he recognizes Kaner failing to assess speed, see’s him missing plays during the game and the way he seems to skate just a notch slower as everybody else.  
He asks, of course he asks, but Patrick dismisses it every single damn time. He claims he was tired or that his muscles were sore. He doesn’t tell that he simply hadn’t seen it happening. Plays it over and swallows his oxycodone whenever the headache strikes. It’s two times a week at first, slowly becoming an everyday occurrence. He carries the pills with him wherever he goes, takes them out of Jonny’s sight. Kaner stumbles more often than before, misses stuff when he is supposed to pick it up, but always jokes about it. Making a fool of himself. Jonny buys it for the time being. Tries to not mention the way Kaner started squinting, whenever he had to read something higher than eye level. Doesn’t point out the way he stopped taking notes during debriefs and solely relies on Jonny to cover him up. But Jonny notices and Jonny worries. He watches Kaner ran into several items of furniture, that he must have seen, he starts testing him, testing his vision by giving him hidden hand signals, that he usually would notice straight away. They were doing shit like that in public all the time during their rookie season. Kaner doesn’t pass. The nightlight he had been insistent on ever since, is long gone from their shared bedroom, Kaner doesn’t watch much TV anymore, claims he’s reading, on the bed, in the dark. There are excuses for everything. Coach had put him on 3rd line by now and the questions and urgent stare off contest with Jonny start showing.  
Kaner knows he sucks, okay he knows it but he’s too proud to admit it. So he goes on, plays the game a little more. If he accidentally cuts himself while making a sandwich, it’s no big deal, happens to everybody right. He’s in denial and he’s scared shitless. He rubs his eyes every day, it hurts and they are red almost always.  
He seeks Jonny’s hugs and their cuddle time more than ever, hides his face in the fabric of Jonny’s shirts, where he can close his eyes and rest. Jonny let’s him have it. Until he simply can’t stand it anymore. Something had to give at some point, he just wasn’t prepared for it - that’s what he will tell later in interviews when asked. He never uses the term that caused all of this pain - Amaurosis fugax.  
Asked about that fateful day when he came home from his errands to find Kaner on the kitchen floor, a broken mug of coffee oozing the tiles in dark brown, clutching his face and screaming. A blood curling scream that still rang in Jonny’s ears. That made his blood ran cold as he hurried over, trying to soothe the love of his life, not knowing what was wrong and shocked when Kaner first pushed him away, whimpering his name, before Jonny assured him that of course it was him and the right winger had put his hands down, allowing Jonny to press him closer as he cried and mumbled all over again that: “Jonny, Jonny I can’t see!”.  
That painful moment of truth when both of them knew, that they might have waited too long to take action. Later when Kaner had retired with only 26 years of age because he was blind.


	3. Winterpeg Coffeeshops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I would absolutely love to read a fic where something dramatic happens in one of their relationships like someone cheating on Pat or Jonny and then the other comforting them and confessing their own feelings?

Jonny wasn’t a morning person at all, not until he had hit college, where you got dragged out by your hair and straight into class if you didn’t show up. Or in other words, stuff that happened when he was rooming with TJ Oshie, a M.A. for English and Literature. TJ had managed to install some sort of sense into him. His mum had tried that for years without success. So opening a business in Winnipeg wasn’t something Jonny had ever planned to do after graduating as a M.S.A.E., his original thought had been to join some higher class business office or something similar. But 4 years later his little coffee shop was running good and Jonny had started to fall in love with it himself - he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Duncs was in charge of all the backing goods, while Jonny owned the counter and most of the office, because all those numbers had to be dealt with. His mum was not super happy but came around every sunday anyway. She was more upset with his lack in the girlfriend or boyfriend department. With Jonathan never bringing anyone home it was still a miracle to her what kind of orientation he had, but she wouldn’t ask, just nag him from time to time about his non existent love life.

Snow was mounting outside when the couple first stepped into his shop, he will never forget that awful American accent underlines by a slight lisp and those blonde curls flying everywhere as soon as the toque was pulled off, baby blue eyes and red nose, voice all nasally when he complained. “Tyler it’s fucking freezing up here in fucking Winterpeg! What the fuck dude! Why did I even let you move us up here!”

The boy was the living example for prejudices with his stereotype about what a Canadian was like and how they all acted. It was so weird it made Jonny actually smile. He wasn’t expecting him to become a regular but he and Tyler came over every second day and it was always the same. Kiddo loved his apple tart and Latte, no cream but sugar, while Tyler - the name made Jonny shudder - changed it up almost every other day. Never predictable what kind of hilarious order he would pull out of his ass the next time he stopped by. But Jonny never complained, just filled it in and watched with dreamy eyes.

Both of them were chatting loud enough that Jonny couldn’t help but listen in when rush hour was over and he was left to cleaning duties. He tried to not listen to Tyler much but his brain caught every tiny bit of info Patrick blurt out, he could overhear.

He also noticed the times Tyler turned up with one of his various friends, but always without the younger boy until the day Tyler didn’t show but Patrick did. He walked in a picture of pure misery, all wet to the bones from the rain, like a kicked out puppy, making Jonny’s heart ache, only shaking his head in answer when Jonny asked for his usual and got a dismissive hand in return. Instead, Patrick, dropped into his familiar armchair and just stared off into nothingness.

Duncs noticed Jonny looking off kilter right away from eyeing him through the window in the door to the bakery, as he loved to call it. He sneaked up on him, with a few minutes to spare, having already finished most of his cores in prep for the morning rush the next day, nodding in Patrick’s direction.

“Aw your love stopped by, why no apple pie today Jon? Don’t you love him anymore?”

“Shut the fuck up Duncs.” Jonny murmured aiming a death glare in his friends direction. He hated the way Duncs never failed to pick on him for his obvious crush.

“Aww not so serious Darth Vader, your Skywalker is right there.”

“Fuck off!” Jonny muttered. It was none of his business why Patrick decided to go completely off script today, but yes he was dying to know and he sure as hell wouldn’t act like an elephant in a china shop, the way Duncs advised him to by actually go parading around his obvious interest, if the apple of his eye was sitting right across from him, sunken down in the antique armchair Jonny had put up in the corner, as if hiding from the world itself. Jonny had no idea what he wanted to do to help. He didn’t want to deal with Patrick crying, but he sure as fuck would go out there, find Tyler and make him payback for whatever he did to get Patrick in such a state.

Duncs being Duncs wouldn’t let up either, he came back with one of his secret sugar loaded goodies, that were an abuse to all of Jonny’s economically correct, soy based, wheat free and what not specials.

“Make him some cocoa along with it and then go there and cure his heartache, my eyes can smell his tears and his misery makes the soy milk go off.” Duncs said with only half a smile, leaving the plate next to Jonny on the counter.

“Don’t make me push you Tazer.” Duncs pressed on, as Jonathan finally gave in and started making the drink before going over to Patrick. It was pretty late in the day and most of his regulars had already been in. The shop was literally empty apart from him and Duncs, well and Seabs, but Seabs was hiding with Duncs in the kitchen. Maybe Jonny should remind them about the No fucking where the food is rule.

He set the plate and mug down, fishing out one of the blankets, he usually used for outside, offering it to Patrick, who shrugged out of his drenched coat and tugged himself in with a sigh, watching Jonathan taking a seat next to him.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Jonny tried, that only made Patrick sniffle more and blow his nose in one of Jonny’s neatly folded napkins. The Canadian cringed at the sound, feeling helpless in the face of tears, he decided to wait him out. Patrick picked up the spoon, stirring his cocoa silently before his voice finally made an appearance all hoarse and scratchy.

“Came home to Tyler fucking ...fucking Tyler banging some other fucking dude in out fucking bed!” Patrick hissed angrily, tears spilling over his eyelashes in a fresh wave.

\- And Oww fuck!  - Jonny could actually feel the heat of his rage. -  He wanted to go out there, find Tyler and do the worst things to this dude. Who didn’t deserve Patrick at all. That cheating piece of crap! He wanted to strangle him, kick him, fucking knock his balls out and knee his nose until his face was all bloody and he was spitting teeth. He wanted to fucking kill him, for not appreciating Patrick the way he deserved to be cherished and looked after and loved, covered in roses and taken out on expensive dates just to show him how much he was worth....fuck it! Jonny would carry him on hands, buy him the fuking moon, he would do everything for this boy and this other dumbfuck couldn’t give two shits about where he stuck his fucking dick. -

Well he kind of forgot to shut his mouth before his thoughts took him over, so Patrick got a first impression of Jonny’s unfiltered crush and violent tendencies when it came to protecting said crush and it left him gaping at Jon in shock.

“Did you...oh my god!”.

“Did I...oh fucking horse shit fucking…” Jonny flushed bright red as realisation hit him, he could hear Duncs and Seabs cackle from behind the counter.

“Yes he just told you how absolutely in love with you he is and well about going to jail...so maybe don’t let him get away with his plans.” Duncs sing songed.

Patrick was blushing heavily and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. That stoic Canadian - very good looking ass - barista had just told him that he was in love with him and well Kaner could work with that. Trading crappy Canadian cheater for hot ass barista with a foul mouth...why not.

“Can you maybe like eat up.” Tazer blurt, because he wasn’t sure if he could stand being stared at for any longer. Patrick took a bite from Duncs sugar loaded obscenity and his eyes flashed with mischief.

“Maple syrup, you are so Canadian. But it’s so good.”

“Oh you, just…” Jonathan leaned over pressing a kiss to Kaner’s sugar coated lips to shut him up.


	4. proposal Winterpeg Coffeeshops 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a proposal; So I was thinking about Jonny proposing to Pat, but the ring isn't in the box and he leads Pat on a search for it and it's where Jonny first fell in love with him

Jonny had it all planned out and Kaner had absolutely no fucking idea. They were at a Hawks game, glad it was early afternoon rather than rush hour at Jonny’s coffee shop, Duncs and Seabs could handle the afternoon traffic,  watching their team nail Winnipeg down in a brutal 3rd period, when the kiss cam stopped on them during TV break. Patrick was the first to notice while Jonathan tried to hide his smile, when his loved ones blue eyes swept around from glaring onto the ice in front of them, to Jonny’s face, while he impatiently tugged on the Hawks jersey he made him wear.

“Jon, we need to, don’t we?” He whispered all blushing. The audience was eyeing them, lying in waiting. Kaner rambled on: “Jonny oh my …” he never finished the sentence when the Canadian brought his hands up to cup the blondes face and softly fussed their mouths together, ignoring the wooing and awwing around them as he felt, Patrick melt into the kiss, lips opening, granting Jonny access to roam freely in his mouth with his greedy tongue.

“You know how much I love you Pat don’t you?” Jonny breathed when they paused, opening his eyes and waiting for him to respond.

“Do.” Patrick mumbled, eyes half lidded and dreamy. Jonny fiddled with his pants pocket extracting a small box and then brought it up to Kaner’s face, their finger brushing as Jonny’s finger splayed wide on Kaner’s neck holding him close. Patrick grabbing for his other hand in amazement.

Jonny sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts for the question he had been rewording over and over again in his mind for half the game. 

“Do you want to be my everything until the end of time? Until death do us part?” Patrick’s eyes watered as he choked back a sob, flinging his hands around Jonny’s neck and crushing their lips together with a force that their teeths clattered, before mumbling all over again. 

“Yes Jonny, yes, forever, fuck yes!” Patrick was outright tearing up as his fingers fiddled to open the box. The crowd around them going crazy and the players banging their sticks on the board for support. The tiny seal gave room quickly and Jonny waited, warm eyes on his love, to take in the moment Kaner would realize.

It didn’t take long, Patrick gasping in shock as he stared at the empty red satin inside in confusion and back at Jonny, eyes assessing him. 

“What the fuck!” Patrick hissed, cheeks coloring with embarrassment, but Jonny knew the camera had left them alone already as requested. “Is this...what kinda game…” Kaner hissed, just to have Jonny seal his lips shut with his index finger in a soothing gesture, forehead resting against Kaner’s.

“My love doesn’t fit in such a small box my dear, but let us go looking for that ring, when the buzzer goes.” Jonny winked in promise, kissing Patrick again and feeling him tremble under his touch, before nodding briefly as they parted and play resumed on the ice.   
Patrick couldn’t concentrate for shit now, thankful that only 5 minutes were left on the clock and the Hawks were leading by 5 to 4 goals. He was confused and his thoughts all messy. 

They won and sooner rather than later, Jonny was dragging him out of the arena and into his car. The radio was off and Patrick was fidgeting in his seat, trying to understand where they were heading, as Jonny pulled out into traffic - the beach it was - their beach.

“You remember the summer we spent here together, with your parents out on the boat and stuff.” 

“I do.” Patrick said, hugging Jonny closer when the breeze made him shiver. “Remember you blowing me right over there, when the sun got down, too.” He chuckled, watching Jonny’s face rushing to scarlet in the setting evening.

“I do. But that’s not all. I’ll show you.” Jonny promised, leading him back to the car. Patrick was vibrating with anxiousness, as Jonny stopped in front of the mall, they usually went to and had first held hands in public in, recounting more memories and at the bakery down the road from his brothers place, where Patrick got Jonny hooked up on those totally - out - of - his - diet, cupcakes, before stopping in front of his shop.    
The door read “CLOSED” in bold letters, but there was a warm glow coming from the inside as Jonny lead him in, the bell jingling as they crossed the threshold. Just a single table was set, the rest pushed back. Patrick’s armchair on one side and Jonny’s improved lunch break stool, with that hideous plaid worn down cushion on the opposite side. A strange arrangement, illuminated by thousands and thousands of candles, stashed on the pushed back tables and across the counter. There was soft classic music playing from the backside as Patrick looked around in awe. Red gauze draped over the shop windows in artistical loops with white in between as Jonny waited for him to take a seat. Duncs and Seabs had really gone all out, even the plant in the corner was wearing fairy lights.

Jonathan smiled at him lovingly before dropping down himself and waiting for Duncs and Seabs to take on the cue. They didn’t miss a beat, tray in place with both of their favorite coffees including Seab’s best foam art - the only reason Jon did hire the love that kept Duncan waiting for so long - in name tagged cups, with hockey sticks on them, that crossed when you pushed them up against one another. 

They had their coffee in remarkable comfortable silence, until Jonny waved into the back to get to the main event. Duncs pushed out the trolley with Kaner’s favorite apple tart, Jonny had made him do a four tiers version of it, that made Kaner’s eyes sparkle as soon as he laid eyes on it. His hand coming up to cover his mouth as Duncs was holding the knife out to the both of them.

Jonny took it, waiting for Patrick to join him, their fingers entwined,  before splitting the top tire a half, revealing another little red box, covered in icing and pie.

“Jon.” Patrick breathed, looking up to him through his messy blonde curls.   
“Pat.” Jonny said with feeling. “You remember how I told you, that my love for you can not be contained in a box and this is true. I took you here, because I’m an odd old man with a coffee shop that obviously has no life.” He said all dead pan, before grinning widely, making Patrick chuckle. “Nah, my love, I took you here, because this is the place I first laid eyes on you, the first time I ever saw you in that winter's night, coming in here, covered in snow, with snowflakes in the curls of your nape, cheeks all flushed and eyes blazing. I brought you here because this is the place I’d fallen in love with you on first sight. I love you so much Pat you don’t even know and that’s why I wanted you to ask, what half the arena already knows.” Jonny opened the red box, revealing a beautiful but simple platinum wedding band.

“Do you want to be handcuffed to this sack of old coffee beans for the rest of your life, yada yada, just put a ring on it.” Duncs hollered, as both of them laughed and Jonny slid the ring on Patrick's finger, diving in to devour his mouth once again, before allowing him to kill some of his beloved cake.

“Fucking finally!” Seabs cheered, stealing a piece of the tart for himself, before they settled and muched away, just the four of them.

Fuck double date standards, Jonny’s eyes were on Patrick and Patrick alone, no matter how many times Duncs and Seabs boned.


	5. Wedding crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Wedding fic where one of them is about to get married but the other speaks up instead of forever holding their piece (peace?) idk but then they run off together and finally say "I love you"

_I apologize, I don’t really feel comfortable writing any of them marrying or even attempting to marry someone else, and I don’t write F/M relations so I twisted your prompt a bit. I hope you’ll like it nevertheless._

##  *******

It was a tight fit for Kaner on the last minute call down to Ontario. His flight had gotten in from LA barely 3h ago, he was sleep deprived, his curls were a mess and the hotel shower was so quick, he wondered if he really had managed to get rid of all the locker room funk from last night’s game. Thank all the Hockey Gods for Breadman bundling him into a cab and getting him to the airport in time. But there was no time to worry, he might not look his best, but he had the rings safely in his pocket and was now standing next to his best friend, waiting for his husband to be. 

Why he had taken the job as the best man, was easier to answer (obligations from playing with London obviously) than the really urgent question where the hubby to be had gotten lost.

The crowd was getting a little unsettled and Kaner just felt out of place, all alone up in the front with his boy, trying to stop him from freaking the fuck out.

Was traffic out there so bad? Had there been some last minute emergency? Or was someone having second thoughts - which would really really suck, getting wet feet was not an option at all, after dating for years. Kaner would go kick his ass, tight timetable or not. (He couldn’t even drink, with needing to be in Chicago for morning skate) He suffered through rounds and rounds of “Bro you gotta cover for me” wingman parties, to end up here, with these 2 idiots.

While they waited and the guy who was supposed to pronounce them the ever loving couple was getting impatient, Patrick felt himself toying with the box containing the rings aimlessly. Flickering the seal back and forth, twisting and turning to contain his nervousness. By now he was close to just throw them right into the hubby’s face given that he showed up some time soon.

Finally footsteps were heard heading towards them in a fast pace. So assuming that Richard had finally made it, the registrar started his speech, drawing the audience attention to the front.

Patrick was bouncing back and forth in his fancy but uncomfortable as hell dress shoes, his hand fiddling nervously with a curl in his field of vision, as a gasp made everyone turn around.

Standing in the middle of the aisle with an halfway outstretched hand wasn’t Richard, which sent the audience in a fierce whisper, but Jonathan Toews and Patrick felt his eyes go wide.

“Patrick! DON’T! DON’T DO IT! OH GOD!” Jonny shouted, chest heaving from running so fast. His captain looked distressed and flight rumbled and what the fuck did he do here? He wasn’t even invited.

“Patrick you didn’t say, that you would bring a plus one.” His best friend mumbled into his ear in confusion but with a smile.

“Didn’t know either.” Patrick mumbled back, looking at Jonny, who was trying to catch his breath.

“Pat! I beg you. Don’t get married to this guy, he doesn’t even deserve you! I feel obligated to speak up!” Jonathan pleaded, addressing the office guy in the humble suit with the last bit.

“What the fuck dude!” Patrick groaned, rolled his eyes, terror evident as he hurriedly made his way up the aisle to where Jonny was still standing. The audience following his every move, chatter and whispering increasing, as Patrick reached him, staring at Jonny blankly, before tugging at his arm.   
“What the ever loving fuck, Jon!” Patrick whispered fiercely.

“I don’t want you to get married to...I just don’t and I didn’t even know you were... and oh god. He can’t have you, you are mine. I love you way more than he ever could!” His captain rambled, before Patrick tugged at his lapels again, getting the Canadian to look down and focus on his face. Eyes wide at Jonny’s rushed words. He still wasn’t sure if had heard right.  
“I’m the man of honor and I’m not getting married to anyone you big Canadian dumbfuck!” Patrick hissed. “You are not...oww!” Jonny blushed heavily, only now realizing what confession left his lips in front of so many people.   
  
“I love you too, but stop making a scene and get off the stage, because there is Richard and it’s his day.” Patrick said, pointing down the porch where Richard was hurrying to join the party, before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jonny’s lips and tugging him up to the chairs, apologizing to his friend, when they both stood awkwardly next to him. The audience clapping for them and then Richard, as he hurried up to his place to be with flushed cheeks, apologies falling from his lips, before getting silenced with a kiss and the entire wedding procession started again. Patrick almost missed handing the Rings over from staring at Jonny in awe and wonder, not yet realizing that this was really happening. It felt like a dream.


	6. Make my mom love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: au where they're in college and go home for a holiday and meet the parents for the first time

Spring Break was finally there and Patrick was a bundle of nervous energy, for the first time in the first times of ever Jonny was not going back up to fucking Winterpeg. It had taken a long time to convince Andrée and Bryan to let him off the hook but they succeeded after Donna called her and promised to look after the both of them. Now it was inevitable that Jonny would meet his parents for the first time. He had seen them a couple of times, glances from afar, when they visited and picked Patrick up from his dorm, but never actually interacted with any of them. Patrick felt just as anxious as Jonny as their plane touched down, their finger entwined on their own without further words spoken as they descended the gangway and rolled up in baggage claim.   
“Ready?” Patrick smiled, with his cap on backwards, showing a lot of teeth and literally vibrating with excitement.  
“As ready as I will ever be, love.” Jonny mumbled shyly, scratching his neck and blushing heavily. They both got their stuff and passports checked, before making their way out into the airport, where Pat’s parents were waiting, 3 bouncing sisters at their feet, who started cheering and yelling as soon as Patrick came into view.  
“The devil’s spawn is waiting for us.” Patrick mumbled, squeezing Jonny’s hand a little tighter, getting a small smirk in return.  
“Oh god. Also fuck you.” Jonny mumbled nervously as they approached.   
“Patrick!” His sisters squealed rushing forward to hug around his feet and waist, before eyeing Jonny as if he had just popped up out of the unknown. Three judgemental little girls taking him apart piece by piece, this was awkward.  
“Is this your boyfriend!” Jessica sing-songed in her high voice, fingers poking Jonny’s thigh in a test, afraid he might pop or something and eyes wide. Patrick laughed so hard it made his eyes water.  
“He’s not a balloon, you can not pop him!” Patrick cackled in delight, seeing the dumb face Jonny was pulling at being prodded like this. What the fuck even.  
“Jessica.” Donna scolded her daughter, before turning her smile on Jon, eyes open and honest.  
“You must be Jonathan. Welcome dear.”   
“Hello Miss Kane.” Jonny said, reaching out to politely shake her hand, bless his parents for raising him well enough.   
“You can call me Donna dear.” Patrick’s mom laughed, drawing Jonathan into a hug anyway. Patrick snickered,  Jonny looked uncomfortable and awkward as hell, while Pat was currently hugging his dad, who was patting him on the back so hard it made his whole body shake.

“Good catch Buzz.” he mumbled into Patrick’s ear before greeting Jonathan too. Calloused hands, testing strength in a firm handshake.  
They got bundled into the car heading back home where the greatest obstacle Patrick’s grandfather was waiting for all of them. Jonny felt particularly better after being welcomed so nicely, but he knew how much Patrick seeked his grandpa’s approval.  
Well he shouldn’t have worried in the first place, the Kane’s were taking him in like a second son. The only thing left to figure out was, where to get booze from. It was Spring break after all and Patrick wouldn’t go back to college sober.


	7. Captain Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay so obviously Jonny is captain, but what if Pat was drafted a couple years after Jonny got the C, and being a rookie he was intimidated so Jonny had to show him his soft side which led to feelings!

_okay that was a really intense prompt, so i feel like I need to warn for age difference and night terrors._

##  *******

Training camp goes by in a rush after Patrick finally manages to ignore the captain of the team watching their all and every move. He swears this guy has no life apart from Hockey. Probably some kind of Hockey robot like Crosby, wouldn’t be surprising - he’s Canadian after all. That laser stare he has going is actually intimidating as fuck, Kaner is not one to back down easily but god those dead shark eyes hunt him in his nightmares. (which he has on a nightly basis but would not tell anyone about, if he screams himself awake and cries it’s nobody’s business but his own)

Does that guy even have feelings?

Once he made it onto the roaster and the season kicks off, it doesn’t get any better. That guy is constantly addressing everyone in the room loud and clear and all Kaner ever sees is him yelling, yelling and cursing like a drunken sailor on the ice, in the penalty box, on the bench, in the locker room, in the shower, in the gym, on the bus, in the hotel … just every fucking where he goes. He’s one constantly screaming ball of rage. Kaner starts praying he might lose his voice at some point - well it’s pointless, the next game and there he is captain furious in all his Canadian glory.

Everybody is just taking it, no chirps for him to go easy or get laid, no one dares, not even the veterans like Sharpie or Hossa. Patrick learns to hum in his head to drown out the noise. (it’s easier like that, it scares him less, it also helps to keep a lock on his memories for the time captain is making his presence known or decides to share his opinion)

Sometimes Patrick feels the urge to punch his captain square in the face, but he never does, he huddles with the rookies and keeps his mouth to himself.

Jonny doesn’t change as far as he can tell. He’s like that with everyone. Or maybe no one is bothered by it like Patrick is. It’s terrifying and as coach announces their room pairings for the first road trip Kaner is close to actually beg on his knees for changes. 

He needs to share a room with this guy and he is terrified, scared shitless. The first thing he does after getting home is calling his mom, they talk for hours. She doesn’t know about the content of his nightmares or why he is having them in the first place. (Kaner refuses to tell her or see anyone)  but she manages to soothe him enough to actually go and pack his duffle. 

Kaner thinks about faking sickness, for the first time in forever.

In the end he goes and drags his unwilling body onto the bus. Routine sets in. Patrick is nervous and jittery as he chooses the bed at the window. Tazer hasn’t come up yet and he sure as fuck doesn’t want to wait for him to make a choice. Who comes first, rolls the dice, Jonathan can go fuck himself. So he just drops his duffel, kicks his shoes off and launches face first into the thick fluffy pillow. It’s warm and comfy and Patrick is dead beat from the flight and battling his fear, so he drops off to sleep instantly.

He wakes up with a start, because Jonny obviously found his way to the room and keeps banging around in a fruitless effort. Can’t he be silent for once? He also is kind of a slob because even though Kaner doesn’t know how long he’s been in the room for, it looks like world war three dropped a bombshell. 

Kaner closes his eyes and prays silently to go back to sleep.  
Jonny shouts at him to get his sorry ass up and down for team dinner. God really has no love and sympathy for him today. So he get’s dressed, get’s down, rubs his eyes and tries not to startle every time Jonny raises his voice. He is in the middle of lady marmalade, when their captain snaps at him to pay attention.

“I do pay attention.” Patrick all but stage whispers, voice wobbly.  
“Doesn’t sure as hell look like it.” Toews spats.  
“Lay off Captain, give the rookie some rest.” Sharpie tries to maintain decency. The waitress had already been by to tell them to turn down the volume. Patrick makes himself smaller in his seat, he really wants to leave, fuck dessert and bonding, he rather would kill the minibar and go down boneless.

Jonny all but grunts in his direction as he makes his excuses. He leaves the minibar alone but one of the Russians sneaks him a bottle of vodka after Kaner offers him some bucks. So he locks himself in the bathroom and goes to town on the bottle in lightning speed. 

Calm washes over him, and he feels like he could take over the world. Fuck Tazer anyway. Drunk as he is, he falls asleep - no dreams, bless Lord Vodka.

He’s fine the next morning, no headaches no nothing and the game goes okay. The tour goes on, their room arrangements don’t change and the following night, no Vodka can help him.

He tries to keep his distance and doesn’t talk at all. When asked for the remote, he simply passes it over rather than picking a fight. (He is aware the veterans call him the introvert, if they wouldn’t hear him joking with the younger folks, they would think he never talks at all.)

Kaner is tired as he listens to Jonny bang around the room, making hideous noises during his evening work out. (Dude couldn’t even put on pants) and he better doesn’t rate the awful singing/screaming under the shower spray.

When he does fall asleep somewhere along the line of ESPN Sportscenter humming in the background and Jonny’s occasional loud comments about the French magazine he’s reading at the same time, his brain is more than grateful to power off his ears.

It doesn’t help him with the nightmares though, so he finds himself, upright in bed in the middle of the night, bathed in cold sweat, shaking like a leaf with a scream dying on his lips and Jonny’s shark eyes piercing into his own blue ones like a knife. 

The next thing he’s aware of as the images slowly fade away: the light is on, Jonny is sitting on the edge of his bed, he’s having a grip on his upper arms, that isn’t forceful enough to hurt at all and yeah he is fucking staring at him. Creepy weirdo!

Patrick shuts his mouth, closes his eyes tightly. He really didn’t mean to wake the captain up, he mumbles as much, afraid of the booming voice he’s so used to - but it doesn’t come.Indeed, he feels, Jonny drawing him closer, hugging him and whispering in his curls all low and nicely. Patrick isn’t awake enough to understand, body still reacting to his nightmare, but it feels nice, warm and kinda soft in a way. It eases him, helps him calm down.

“Better?” Jonny asks softly after Pat’s breathing has settled into a normal deeper rhythm.. Patrick nods thankfully, head still pillowed on the strong shoulder.They stay like that, not talking until he drops back to sleep, doesn’t register Jonny tugging him in.

This becomes part of their routine too, they don’t talk about it for the longest time, but Jonny doesn’t yell at him as much anymore. He actually takes care to not be too noisy and even apologizes if he startles Patrick.   
The others notice the change in behavior instantly and approve gladly. Patrick feels guilty for ruining the captains sleep and asks to be put in another room for their next road trip. They refuse, though he makes do. Jonny does get notified about his request and seeks him out with sad eyes.  
“Why do you want to change rooms?” He looks hurt, even sounds like it.   
“Can’t keep you up all night.” Patrick mumbles, scratching the curls in the nape of his neck, staring at the floor. He doesn’t look up until Jonny shoved himself in his private space, so close Patrick can actually smell the axe bodyspray under the soft Henley the captain is wearing and owww, did he always smelled that good?   
“I don’t mind you keeping me up all night kiddo.” Jonny says, Patrick can feel his voice rumbling in his chest so close they are. “It might suck sometimes, of course it does, but I do care about you more than I probably should. So you stay there, eh.”  Jonny mumbles.   
It’s warm and it feels nice and wow this shit does things to Patrick okay. Jonathan can see him blush, can feel the heat radiating from his body and yeah maybe next time Patrick startles awake they try talking, see where it gets them.


	8. Captain Furious part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can I request a sequel to Captain Furious, maybe with what happens after they talk to each other, from Jonny's point of view?

Jonny has Patrick over for videogames with the rest of the gang and he keeps an eye on the young right winger. When Patrick falls asleep on his couch (“Seriously Jon this is the best couch ever in the world of evers and I have the exact same one, this is some nice shit!” - God bless young excitement that knows no limits yet) once in the middle of all the commotion, head pillowed on Jonny’s shoulder, curled in on himself, nothing happens. No screaming no whimpering, simply nothing, except for the awful ton of chirping he gets, when the sleepy princess snuggles closer making content noises.

Jonny memorizes the moment, feeling the heavy warm weight pressed up against him.

When he comes to share a room with Patrick again in Calgary, they are all still high on adrenaline from winning and the boy has an awful buzz going. He’s utterly wasted and passes out within seconds after puking his guts up in the alley outside their hotel. (He should remind the guys to not get alcohol for the rookies, that shit is no fun, neither was getting Patrick up to their room -definitely a clingy drunk, but urgh Jonny finds this really endearing, not that he would tell anyone of course.)

 

But it’s the first night on the road, Patrick doesn’t wake him up and Jonathan wonders if the nightmares have finally passed. He’s grateful for every night of full beauty sleep he manages, he doesn’t want to mess up his game, okay.  He has no idea what nights in Chicago are like, he is not yet insane enough to ask Patrick to stay over in his guestroom when things get late and Patrick never offers, but strides back to his own place. (Coach had asked Sharpie to lend his basement to the rookie but Patrick had put up such a fuss, no one ever asked again and let him have his hotel room and whatever accommodation he found after that.)

 

Well the night terrors obviously haven’t passed, because the night after that (no alcohol thanks, he made sure of it!) Jonny is ripped wide awake barely an hour after his eyes closed for the night. He wants to punch a wall, and to throw a pillow for a second but that wouldn’t help at all. (Let it be told he hates nothing more than to not get his 10h of rest, but for the curly blonde head he will cope, it makes him mad for sure but look at those big blue eyes and your resolve will melt in an instant) So he gets up, puts on the light on the table between their beds and shakes the screaming rookie into consciousness.

“Wake up, Pat. Come on bud!” Patrick almost punches him in the face, arms flying and legs kicking, whimpering and oh sweet baby jesus are those tears? Jonny doesn’t know better than to try to hold him down.

“PAT!” Jonny says a little louder this time, he feels so awful for yelling, but it seems to do the trick, because with on big last scream, the right winger is sitting upright, eyes wild and filled with fear and pain, hair sticking up in odd angles, shaking, hands fisted in Jonny’s sleep rumbled shirt. 

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Jonny draws him close and Patrick goes. He doesn’t protest when Jonny lies him back down and sneaks under the covers as well, bundling him all up in his arms again.    
He doesn’t let him go back to sleep, just waits for his breath to return to a normal frequency and the shaking to go down, before he starts talking. Gosh it feels awful and awkward for Jon, but he pushes on regardless. He doesn’t get answers right away. It would have been a surprise if and Pat is still silently crying, at least if the wet spot on Jonny’s T-shirt is anything to go by. (You better not be drooling buddy!) But they actually do talk. Jonny wants to fistbump the air in success - he’s obviously a winner in Patrick-talk.

Jonny listens, only asks the minimum of questions necessary and with every heartbroken word, he feels a little more angry, but makes sure to not let it show. Patrick is rambling rather than explaining, but for now it will do. Jonny holds him a little tighter, feels his heart breaking a little bit more. Patrick doesn’t complain, holds on just as tight and nuzzles his face into the crock of the older guys neck, fingers of one hand still curled around the fabric of Jonny’s T and twitching occasionally. The soft touch, makes the captain feel warm all over and his head a little fuzzy. 

“Didn’t want to wake you up.” Patrick apologizes for the billions time. Jonny just nods, his hands stroking unknown patterns through the messy curls, that still feel a bit damp at the nape of his neck.    
“It’s okay.” He reassures again and feels tempted to press a kiss on the crown of his head. But no he really shouldn’t be doing this and when did his legs actually became a jumbled mess with Pat’s anyway? 

“I guess we should go back to sleep, it’s like 3 ass o’ in the morning.” Jonathan murmurs. Maybe he should get up and he tries, okay he doesn’t but he will deny if anyone ever asks. Patrick is holding on to him not making any indication of letting him go anytime soon and just murmurs a sleepy. “Mhmmm comfy.” Into Jonny’s neck, hot breath fanning out over his skin making it prickle all over, and okay now things are really awkward, because the shit he does goes straight to Jonny’s dick and an unexpected boner is something he really shouldn’t be popping right now -No thank you very much! 

“Err..” Jonny says, but Patrick doesn’t really pay attention anymore, indeed that little shit is shoving his leg pretty close to the middle of Jonny’s boxers and if he is about to trash out, that sure as hell will hurt a good bunch.

“Patrick.” Jonny hesitates, whispering in the right wingers ear. He can’t move way, he would fall out of bed if he would and also damn, are those lips moving against his skin or is he already dreaming.

“Go the fuck to sleep, loser.” Patrick hums, he even sounds a little amused. Jonny feels mocked and that in return makes his anger flair. The kid really knows how to push his buttons. (Maybe he should consider those anger management classes Shawzy suggested) But well he is having kind of a situation now, so classes would be no help anyway and that’s how Jonny finds himself, lifting Patrick’s face out of his neck, tilting it up so he is facing him, eyes all half closed, lazy smirk playing around his lips and crashes their mouths together. 

 

Oh sweet sin! Jonny is in hell and he is losing to the devil and the absolute worst: He knows it, but doesn’t want to stop. Patrick makes a high sound in the back of his throat, Jonny doesn’t know if it is surprise and doesn’t ask, just keeps literally fucking the right wingers mouth. 

Better anger management for sure.


	9. Captain Furious part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @holypuckfuck who prompted:  
> "some stupid person checks or hurts Captain Furious-version-of-Kaner on the ice and the entire team (especially Jonny) flips shit and kicks ass. Thanks and it's totally cool if you don't get to it for a while! "
> 
> Sorry for having you kept waiting so long  
> You can find: Part I and Part II in Chapter 7 & 8

 

They were playing against the Florida Panthers on home ice and Jonny was proud of Patrick’s latest effort to bring more goals and help the team win, when it happened. One second Patrick was rushing up to the net with the puck on his stick, passing to Sharpy as he skated behind their opponents net, getting the puck back on his tape, ready to do a spin-o-rama and hammer it into the net, to make it 1 - 0 and the next, when Jonny looked over, Petrovic was kneeling over Patrick, face down on the ice. 

 There were 12:11 minutes left on the clock  in the first period as the whistle blew and the jumbotron replayed the hit Petrovic had delivered, to get Jonny’s right winger down into the boards and Jonny knew, the boards don’t give. Once you went in there you could only pray for luck to be on your side.  A nasty shove from behind. There was no option for Patrick, no warning or time to protect himself as he lost his balance after the hit by Petrovic and fell hard into the boards along the half wall by the right circle in the Panthers defensive zone, what seemed like head first. and the replay wasn’t even finished, as Jonny was rushing over, fuming with anger and hatred. His gloves came off halfway there and he left his stick, before he skated over in the middle of the ice, without giving a fuck as he came flying down the ice along side Hossa, Hammer and a couple other teammates, everybody rushing to Patrick’s side, using the speed and momentum to knock Petrovic over and to the ground, before he started punching him in time with his screamed insults. “You’re fucking dead! You motherfucking idiot! I’ll fucking end you! That was a fucking horseshit action, fucking dangerous play, you motherfucker! Fuck you, for putting your fucking hands on my boy! How fucking dare you, you piece of shit!”

He had no idea if Patrick was okay, he wanted to go and check, to make sure but the red rage in his veins was demanding blood first. How dare this asshole to get his hands on their little rookie! Jonny’s eyes were blazing and he felt people trying to tug him away, not sure if it were his teammates or the officials. He wasn’t the biggest fighter usually, but Petrovic had no chance. There was blood all over the ice and his face was a disaster and only Hossa’s urging voice, could break through to his raging captain as he tugged Jonny off, with the help of 3 officials.

“It’s enough now. Enough Jon!” Marian told him, over and over again as they watched, the tumble of limbs and fights that were still on. Petrovic was lead away to the penalty box and an official was still fisting Jonny’s jersey, trying to get him into one too probably, but Jonny just ignored him.

Eyes scanning the ice, seeing Kaner struggling to his feet, bend in a half, with the help of Sharpy by his side as he was lead off the ice, he seemed to be favouring his left arm or shoulder as he skated towards the bench. No stretcher needed but he was clearly in a lot of fucking pain and that was enough to make Jon growl and grunt as he watched the trainer get to Patrick and let him down the tunnel  straight to the locker room.

He wanted to punch Petrovic some more, just for good measure, because Patrick was in pain. He was probably crying or at least distressed and a minor penalty for cross-checking didn’t help that at all, nor did the penalty Tazer himself got, as he let himself be lead away to the box, still steaming and screaming insults. His knuckles kind of hurt and he would need to ice them later on, but it was worth it. Every drop of blood that was currently scrapped off the ice was revenge for Kaner.

Patrick wasn’t back until intermission and the worry was eating away at Jonny, making him even more dangerous, more angered and foul mouthed. He was screaming at his coach, at his opponents, at his teammate without a single fuck given. Patrick’s hit was like someone pressed a reset button on him, pushing Jonny back into that screaming ball of fury.

No one commented on it, thankfully. Sharpy even gave him a noogie saying. “Good job captain! Fucker deserved all teeth he lost!”

In the end Tazer scored in regulation and the shootout, and the Blackhawks stopped a three-game losing streak with a 3-2 victory over the Florida Panthers. The Blackhawks went 3-2-3 on their longest homestand of the season.

During intermission Jonny was able to check in with their team doctor, only to get told, that Patrick was already over in hospital. They told him as much, that Kaner may have suffered a broken collarbone and could be sidelined between six and 10 weeks. And Jonny wanted to tear his hair out. He knew how scared Patrick always was about surgeries, so the first thing Jonny did after the game was over, was going to see Patrick, trying his best to calm him down.  
  
Patrick underwent successful surgery for his fractured clavicle the next day, and despite being doped up, it was one of the rare occasions Jonny could watch Patrick sleep without trashing all over the place, as he sat by his side, waiting for him to wake up from the anesthetics, holding his hand.


	10. Don't fuck with the Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I just got pick pocketed by you and then subsequently stabbed by a mugger who thought I was lying when I had something but it’s okay because you came back for me and offered to patch me up and oh my god is that dental floss I don’t need stitches I swear!” AU.
> 
> Set in a Mob AU verse

 

It’s exactly one ass o’clock in the fucking morning, when Jonny finally leaves his office that day, the BMO Harris Bank case is turning into an even bigger clusterfuck that all of them would have anticipated and he feels tired to the depth of his bones. But Keith had ordered him to get the last papers sorted out and it had took him forever to get his Mac to cooperate, fuck OS X! But their technician Ladd had already gone home, which left Jonny to deal with this mess all on his own, he really wasn’t the smartest with technology, he could hardly get his IPhone to do what he wanted, but he managed, somehow, with a lot of frustration and cursing.

He usually doesn’t get home from Keith and Seabrook’s inc. that late either, only if they were handling one of their bigger clients and the deadline was looming just a few hours away like this time. The skyscraper behind him is dark apart from the lobby he just exited. he was the last, well that wasn’t at all surprising, he would have prefered to sit on his couch with a glass of wine watching the discovery channel too, but he liked being the first and last one to go, he was a good employee. Grumbling over the Ice Fishing episode he had missed out on, he hurries off to the El that is only 3 streets away and stumbles to the side, feeling a brief hand on his back before it is gone as fast as it appeared.. A blonde head had just rushed past him ,soft curls bouncing with his every step until he disappears into a bar down the street. Man that guy was in a hurry, he barely mumbled a sorry over his shoulder, before he was gone.

“Watch where you fucking go!” Jonny yelled after him, dusting the dirt from his shoulder, where his expensive suit jacket had rubbed off against the wall. He didn’t really like to be out all on his own in the dark. The crime rate in the early morning hours was the highest for a reason and the alley he needed to cross lying in darkness didn’t help his nerves. He was walking as fast as he could, his feet echoing in the silent city buzz of passing by cars in the distance. the traffic in this part if town wasn’t that high and he stopped midway through the passage with his heart beating up in his throat. He still felt uncomfortable from the encounter with the blonde curled young star. Had there been footsteps behind him, following? Jonny took a hesitating step forwards, trying to concentrate on the noises around him. The person behind him did the same, mimicking his actions. He tried again, shuffling forward out of rhythm, he could hear whoever was behind him doing the same, sweat damping the collar of his button down as he gulped down heavy before breaking into a run, his slippers hitting gravel echoing from the darkness, his dress pants making it hard to move in bigger steps, straining against his thighs and ass, but he pushed on regardless.

He could hear the person behind him catching up fast. Jonny was in the gym constantly but after a long day only sitting on his desk, tired and beaten down, he wasn’t the fastest. A heavy weight crushed into him, sending him face up against the house wall to his left, before he was pinned in place, lungs screaming for air, chest heaving and fear beginning to take over his mind.

  
“Get the fuck off me!” Jonny screeched.

“Shut the fuck up, I want all your money, cellphone, everything!” A deep voice replied, tugging on Jonny’s messenger bag, almost strangling him with it in the process, while one heavy arm held him in place, as one professional hand, searches through his documents, door key, sunglasses and shit. He can hear the biros clacking against each other and his notebook hitting the floor with a thud, the splash that follows suggests it went right into a puddle - fucking awesome, all will be ruined. Jonny tries kicking his opponent, struggles to get free, even with his bag choking him in the process,, but stops, once he hears the click of what could only be a knife, that soon enough is confirmed and pressing up against the side of his neck.

“If you keep this up, I’m going to make you smile once more, understood!” The stranger hissed threatening, applying more pressure to the cold metal at his neck. Jonny whined in response. The messenger bag get’s pushed to the side and the stranger’s hand, grabs at his pockets. The moment, Jonny can feel the hand through the fabric of his dress pants he realizes, that the guy will come up empty. Because his wallet and cellphone are not in there anymore and he hasn’t even realized it, before now. His mind rushes back to the blond curled man in an instant. Jonny groans as realisation sets in, he already got pick pocketed that night and hadn’t even realized it.

“Where are you hiding it!” The mugger demands angrily, the knife coming closer to the point of breaking skin and drawing blood.  
“I don’t have anything anymore.” He said in defence.

“Fucking liar! Give it to me or I will find a good use for that knife.” The stranger snarled, sending icy shivers down Jonny’s back.

“I really don’t…” he tries one more time, before ending it in a blood curling scream, feeling the guy, smashing his face into the wall, pain shooting up his nose and right eye and the knife breaking through his left shoulder before the weight fades from his back, allowing him to sink to the floor and curl up in a ball, as the pain floods his nerves, arm clutching his shoulders, barely recognizing the wetness it meets, oozing through the fabric of his suit jacket.

“HEY!” A shout is echoing through the alley and Jonny groans, as he is kicked again, before his attacker takes off into the night. His head is swimming and his shoulder hurts like a motherfucker and he is just so screwed. The stats of crimes committed at night are laughing at him, as he remembers them, before feeling a soft hand, touch his face, making his eyes fly open wide and still in shock from the pain.

“No.. no…” Jonny mumbles, afraid to see the guy with the bouncy blonde curls in front of him in the dim light.

“Hey, it’s okay. Dude I’m not going to harm you.” The smaller man with clear blue eyes says, observing Jonny’s facial reaction closely.

“As if… there is anymore… to take!” Jonny hisses through the pain, but accepts the help, as the other guy slowly helps him to sit up, rummaging through his pants pockets, before actually pulling out a small flashlight, such as doctors usually use to test concussions and other head injuries with. He wanted to be mad, all of this wouldn’t have happened if the guy wouldn’t have taken his stuff before hand, but then again, now he was actually here helping him.

“Let me have a look at this.” Blondie requests, trying to get Jonny to take his hand away from his shoulder.

“Ouch!” He hisses, the pain from movement making his head go all fuzzy and funny once again.

“Stop being a baby, Jesus.” The blonde guy mutters, pushing the fabric aside, before angling the flashlight down. “Okay, that’s bleeding pretty badly dude.”

“What you don’t say!” Jonny hisses. As the guy, pushes his torn shirt aside. He has no idea what the fuck he is doing, can’t really focus enough to watch, but he can feel the blood trickling down his back perfectly fine - thank you very much. Also his best suit ruined, oh dear.

The guy is applying pressure on Jonny’s injured shoulder, with the ripped fabric, before helping him up.

“Where are we going?” Jonny mumbles dazed. What is this guy up to anyway?

“ Somewhere with better lightning, Jon.” and why the fuck does he even know his name - oh right, guy got his wallet with his ID and stuff. Jonny almost forgot in the aftermath, as he stumbles right next to him blindly following.

“JON!” He feels cold water on his face as he sums up enough energy to actually care and get back into consciousness again, finding himself lying on a table in the back of some old bar, with the blonde curled angel.

“Drink up! Helps with the shock.  And then we are going to fix that bleeding of yours, before you faint on me again.” The guy says, handing him some disgustingly sweet tea and pulling out dental floss from his pants pocket.

Jonny makes a face at the sugar, but chokes it down as best as he can, eyeing the dental floss with a critical eye.

“What the fuck?” He dares to ask, when the guy stops washing out the wound on his shoulder with some suspicious looking washcloth and the burn he felt receding. Did he put fucking Vodka in there?

“This is going to need stitches. Guy got you a pretty nasty slash.” Blonde halo explains.

“But this is dental floss!” Jonny dead pans. “I really don’t need stitches, just get me to a fucking hospital or call a fucking ambulance. You still have my phone, dickhead. Don’t you?”

“Shut up, Jon. You just messed with one of the north gang and now you are trying to tell me what the fuck to do, after I got your pretty ass out of trouble?” The guy prods his shoulder for emphasis, making Jonny whine from pain. A door goes and some other voice, chimes in, as Jonny closes his eyes, to let the guy do what he wants to do, relenting.

“Trust in Dr. Kaner, he has the best hands on this side of town. You’ll be best as new once he’s done.”

“Ow fuck off Sharpshooter!” Kaner replies with a small laugh, making Jonny drink something that tastes like a lot of alcohol. Maybe it’s Brandy with Vodka or whatever the fuck else.

“Come on, you just nagged his wallet because you thought he was hot.” Sharpshooter replies, laughing. Jonny tries to concentrate on their conversation, rather than on the pulling and piercing on his shoulder. Kaner has some soft and quick hands. Kaner thinks he’s hot? Ow maybe Jon was just dreaming, because he feels a little floaty there.


	11. 100 points or Jonny tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame Jonathan Toews tweeting antics for this one: "Congrats to @88PKane on 100 pts and an unbelievable season! #neversatisfied #stayhot"

So Kaner finally did it and he knows it the second the puck crosses the line and hits the back of the net.  
There you go a Hatty for Patty, Jonny whispers to him, as he passes the bench to fistbump the guys.   
It send shivers down his spine, then they actually end up fucking up Boston good and proper and he cellies so hard when they hit the locker room, he actually feels like flying.  
Press decents up on them, showers needed and all wrapped up he still finds himself smiling. Coach made a record too, his 800th win and boom he actually hit 100 points tonight, a thing that seemed far away when they were in the slump funk for most of march. He listens to Artemi chirping him - kid is getting a little cheeky lately with all the sass and he takes the photo for twitter with the puck, another one for his collection.   
His sister is waiting for him to catch up with when he finally waddles into the longue to get back in his street clothes, suits should be damned. Jonny’s probably proud of him but all caught up in his own after game mayham so Patrick, settles on the couch next to Erica when his phone chims. Twitter notification from Jonny. Well that escalated quickly, Patrick flushes deep red at the hashtags. #neversatisfied - it’s OK he knew Jonny was still pissy that Patrick asked for round 3 last night, but banging Jonathan fucking Toews is just awesome. Jonny can suck dick it blows his brains out and he never will get enough of that ass. But now out there for the world to see, Kaner feels hot all over, it’s a promise too, because they have an unspoken rule, if you get a Hatty you also get some really special winning sex. Man Kaner diggs it. He needs it, he fucking deserves it! Maybe he should put on last nights sweater with the A to get Jonny onto the program, just to rill him up even more. Competitive Canadian freak that his lover is.  
But Jonny couldn’t stop exposing them right there. The Canadian topped it off with #stayhot.  
Seriously Jon, Patrick felt like yelling, he was always hot for Jonny and he was looking Hella fine - thank you very much. Also wow he couldn’t even answer partly because embarrassing himself was out of question (Jezz he was as ready as ever to take all Jonny would give him, the burn, the stretch, no prep and a hard dicking, hair pulling, throat biting - Jonny could fuck him up and Patrick would still feel rewarded even if he couldn’t walk for the next 3 days or so. He deserved it and he loved it when Jonny went rough, everybody has some kinks. Tyler likes Daddy scenery so Kaner feels safe with his own desires, its not that fucked up like Seggy is at least) And also because his Twitter hiatus was supposed to be ongoing - he didn’t even know if he would ever go back. Reading all the hate had impacted his game and he couldn’t take any more feeling bad, that’s why he quit and PR had gotten Jonny on tweeting duty to cover up. But he could still read and right now he really wanted to answer with something filthy. But ow there was Erica watching him oddly and he might need to save all that for later, when he got home and into Jonny’s - well their bed!


	12. Take my hand on campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I know you said you don't like writhing fluff, but if you're willing to do it is love to read something where it's their first date and their super nervous or something where they hold hands for the first time? Idk cute stuff like that! (:

Patrick is waiting for Jonny after the bell went for their last class of the day and he’s actually shaking with nervousness. It was nice to hang with him and to go to practice with him and everything. Hockey is always awesome. Everything about stupid Canadian Jonny was perfect, but Patrick was afraid to ruin his university years by pining after the master degree student, because by all means, Jonny wouldn’t be on the same campus until Patrick graduated and if he didn#t get his shit together, Jonny would be gone before long, never knowing what he really meant to him. Damn Jonny was already writing his thesis while Patrick was still years away from that. They were the same age but he had just recently found it in himself to actually go and do something more life challenging and go do something for him and his future. With his sisters making fun of him - being not educated enough Patty. 

So he was waiting near the building where Jonny was just finishing up with his nerves running high, palms sweaty, mouth twisting and biting his lips raw red. 

“Patrick.” Jonny beamed as soon as he set foot outside, giving him an awkward handshake and Patrick didn’t let go like he usually would. Like you would with your bro, even your best bro He never wanted to let go of Jonny’s fine soft fingers and duh he was so fucked.

Of course the Canadian caught him in the act, brow rising in question, wrist in an awkward angle, fingers still touching and Patrick still biting his lip.

“You’re okay there?”

“Uhm, errr I…” Patrick stuttered, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, his usually filthy mouth, that couldn’t stop chirping Jonny, now falling flat and couldn’t process all the jumbled words his brain was coming up with.

“Can I...maybe...I mean…” Jonny’s lip was lifting in a smirk, properly he was coming up with some joke already and Patrick didn’t want to be made fun off. He just wanted Jonny, he wanted him so much.

“Can you?” Jonny asked, twinkling eyes, still holding onto the strap of his messenger bag.

“CanIHoldYourHandAndNeverLetGoBecauseYoureSoHotAndIThinkILoveYouCanWePleaseDateAndIWanna....” Patrick rushed out under his breath, eyes casting down on the pavement between their feet, cheeks burning as he broke himself off,

“Err, just for the record.” Jonny laughed awkwardly. “Did you just declared your love to me dude?” Patrick nodded for a second before shaking his unruly curls. 

“You are incredible.” Jonny chuckled. “Just hold my fucking hand looser! Everything else we can take from there. Now I really need Starbucks so you better tag along.” Jonny grinned, fingers entwining with Pat’s tugging at his arm as he started walking off campus.

And Patrick just stood there for a second, feeling Jonny’s palm against his own, seeing the outstretched hand, the brown eyes looking at him all font. Yeah he could do that.


	13. The Canadian next door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Neighbors au? Or growing up as kids together?  
> 2nd prompt: I read your work ethic post, and with that can I request something angsty? I don't have an idea for it, but I know I'll love whatever direction you decide to take it!

 

Patrick hates Canada, and he hates everything about Canada, specially the kids next door. But then again Patrick is a very unhappy person, an always frustrated kinda angry person, who hates anyone anyway for whatever reason, most of it boils down to: Him being in STUPID WINTERPEG!

That’s 13 year old Patrick’s self observation result, not that anyone would care.

It’s not the fault of the Toews next door, who’s name he can’t even pronounce dead drunk and it is not the fault of their utterly hot, talented as fuck son, Jonathan - or Jonny as Patrick calls him, because that’s easier. Well maybe it is or maybe Misses Toews, he doesn’t even know if that’s her name, liked to give one of her kids an awful name to begin with, because his brother David has a regular pronounceable name, is an average kid, a nobody and Patrick doesn’t give two shit about him. But he does if it is about Jonny - maybe.

* * *

 

When Jonny is two years old, the Kane’s moved in next door and ever since he tried to do as good as his parent’s taught him too. He was curious, so he went along and said hello, seeing his mom and Misses Kane getting along well.

When he was 5, he had to ring their door to apologize for the window he had broken with a puck, while playing with David and that’s when he really saw Patrick for the first time in his conscious mind and when he decided to like the kid - big baby blue eyes and unruly blonde curls.

 

But Patrick had never really taken to him, he tried playing with Patrick, he offered him his cars to play with when they got home from daycare one day. He was sad Patrick wasn’t visiting the same daycare as him and he was worried, that he might be bored so he offered to play cars with him, to make Patrick feel less lonely. Patrick walked away from him without a second glance, stumping up the stairs to his room and Misses Kane had to dry his tears.

 

He asked him to play Hockey with him during winter, when his dad had built the ice rink for him and David to practice on, but somehow the Kane kid never took Jonny seriously, that’s why every time Jonny asked Miss Kane would call for PAtrick if he liked to go play hockey and Patrick would open his bedroom door, scream “No!” And throw it shut again.

1h later when Jonny returned inside for a drink he would see Pat outside with his sisters playing street hockey fiercely.

 

Still with all the disappointments in the bag he never gave up, invited Patrick to all of his birthdays and up until they turned 9 years of age, Patrick would come to Jonny’s party, grunt a happy birthday and then ignore him for the rest of the day. When Jonny was over at Patrick’s for the same matter, he would find himself playing with Patrick’s sisters, while the birthday boy pretended not to acknowledge Jonny at all or would be absent from the room Jonny was in. Sometimes he dragged one of his younger siblings into the play room and spent hours playing tea party and house with them, just to not see Jonny, who was kept entertained by the rest of the Kane kids.

 

Sometimes his parents would take him over to the Kane’s for things like the 4th of July party and this would be the only time he would see Patrick laugh and jump around and it was making his heart ache and his face brighten and his lips stretch so wide he couldn’t stop smiling. Jonny liked Patrick, no matter how often he received an angry glare, or a door thrown in his face.

His own brother was making fun of him for even still trying and when Jonny turned 11 and came home from Hockey summer camp his mom had sat him down, trying to explain to him, that sometimes Jonathan you have to let people go. Because sometimes people do not like each other for a variety of reasons and she didn’t want to watch him getting his hope or worse his heart broken. But Jonny told her all serious, that he would keep trying because he cared and because he like Patrick for real. It only took him  2 years from there to actually tell his mother that he had taken an interest in boys in general, so coming out wasn’t a hardship for him.

 

Jonny would watch Patrick from afar, because he was sure behind all that angry attitude was the boy he saw being all lovely and kind with his sisters. Behind all that bravado and sulking sadness was a character Jonny dreaded to get to know better.

 

He had his room opposite Patrick’s and the roofs of their porch met halfway creating a little balcony, really close. He could see when Patrick turned on the light, could watch him making homework, had seen him reading books and playing videogames when he got older.

 

While he was home sick, when he was 15 Jonny watched the color disappear from Patrick’s room, couldn’t help but notice the black shirts and trousers that suddenly appeared instead of all those hideous Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts. He observed the light in Patrick’s room never shutting off past midnight, saw him being up in the early morning hours, when he woke up to take a piss and the lamp next to Patrick’s dresser was still glowing in the darkness, showing Patrick still playing or surfing online.

 

Even though they were both attending the same school by now Jonny never saw Patrick hang with any people, he watched him sitting in the library at lunchtime, saw him hiding in the restrooms near the gym, that no one ever used and he started to worry.

He told his mom who just rolled her eyes at him, before promising to ask Misses Kane about Patrick’s well being, but the answers she came back home with, where never enough to soothe Jonathan’s worry.

 

When he was 16teen and close to leave home, he saw Patrick stumbling home drunk, saw him in seedy bars around town, that didn’t bat an eye about the law and served the minor. He woke up more than once to the heavy beat coming from Patrick’s bedroom when he turned the music up and his parents were out more than once. Didn’t that boy get a headache from all those metal bands and countless screaming of lyrics? The more Jonny observed the more sleepless nights he had himself, sitting up late writing note sheets for his guitar and it was one of those nights in summer, when the window to Patrick’s bedroom was open and Jonny saw him climbing out on the roof, with a thin blanket and some beer, setting down, gazing at the night sky.

It became a routine thing and soon Jonny would do the same minus the beer and hiding in the shadows, so Patrick wouldn’t see him. Jonny saw him crying silently and it broke his heart, because yeah he literally knew nothing about his blonde curled neighbor, but he liked him nevertheless.

* * *

 

It was the middle of august, and Jonny had spent most of the afternoon swimming in the pool, with no rec hockey league games on, just relaxing and when he saw Patrick climbing out of his window, he joined again, but this time he was done hiding, carrying his own blanket and a box of cookies along with a bottle of soda pop, barely held in place between his ring finger and pinkie.

It was an easy move to get on the other part of the roof and flop down next to the boy, who was looking at Jon as if he had just walked out of the closet from Narnia.

“I know you don’t like me or at least you don’t like being here and I hate to see you upset, so have a cookie.” Jonny said bluntly, offering the box up to an astonished looking Patrick.

“Why do you even care.” Pat mumbled sulkily.

“Because I like you anyway.” Jonny said, taking a sip from the sugar hell he was only allowed during summer.

“Urgh, you are just being your stupid polite self, just like mommy told you to, eh.” Patrick lashed out. He didn’t want to be anybody’s pity case or even worse charity case. Not Jonny’s anyway.

“I see you staying up all night and hating the world and I dunno maybe even hating yourself and it makes me sad. I hate to see you being lonely.”

“But that’s your problem not mine.” Patrick said, snapping his cookie in half with the force of his shaking hands. Jonny ignored his statement.

“I just wanted to let you know, that I will always be here, for as long as I live, even when I move out I will return to my parents in the summer and I will still like you, whether we are miles apart or touching roofs. And I will always ask myself what happened to that blonde boy from next door that I liked.” Jonny rambled, blush hidden by the darkness around them, just the stars listening in to their conversation.

“You sound so gay dude!” Patrick mumbled without heat.

“Lame excuse, lame excuse, even if… I just like you and you need to deal with it, so stop sulking okay. You are too cute to be sulking with those big baby blue eyes” Jonny jostled his shoulder, bumping into him with a small smile and font eyes.

“Do you ever give up Jonny?” Patrick asked, half smirking, half sad.

“Never! You’re stuck with my annoying ass always I promise.” Jonny beamed and if he was honest he was feeling a little funny inside too.

“You are drunk!” Patrick laughed.

“I don’t drink!” Jonny gasped, seeing Patrick smile.

“You did bro.” Jonny eyed his soda can skeptically, only now realizing that  Patrick had managed to switch it to a beer can and okay, maybe Jonny was a little drunk.

“Oh Pat, you know drunk people always say the truth...and the truth is, you are amazing.” Jonny giggled.

* * *

 

Ever since that august night, things between them shifted into place leaving even their parents astonished by the change of the two who couldn’t stand each other to the pair that was hard to separate at all costs.


	14. competitiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could you do something where their competitiveness shows off the ice? :) and "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. xo’ AU" okay but is this not them?

**#1** Jonny and Pat were in constant competition and everybody knew about it, glad that their fierce demeanor translated into goals on ice more often than not. Well apart from the fact that their competitive behavior off ice was just a pain in the ass. BHTV had their fun, getting great shots of both of them during the Olympics, for the NHL game tape and all the other Kane Toews moments, the fans.loved it. The team chirped them plenty but one win was never enough. not for Pat and certainly not for Jonny.

* * *

 **#2** Jonny challenged Pat to push up’s after annoying the shit out of him, flaunting his nudity around their hotel room - except for the black boxer briefs. Despite his best efforts Patrick was tired after putting in all his ice time and Hattrick of the night and failed miserably. “Told you so!” Jonny panted into his ear, both of them spread out on the carpet between their hotel beds, toeing at Patrick’s calf with gentle nudges before kissing him.

* * *

 **#3** Pat couldn’t believe himself but Jonny challenged him to a cook off and he just burned his tacos, so he tried sneaking some take out in. Jonny caught him red handed, because of course he does, laughing, with his big ass leaning against the wall in the hallway as the delivery guy stumbled over his own words, with Patrick paying red faced.. “2-0, babe.” Jonny mussed, licking his lips.  
“At least it’s not full of kale!” Patrick pouted. “You are so not getting that blow job dude!”. “Says the guy who totally devoured my mom’s recipe last night.” Jonny winked, slapping Kaner across the ass, as they made their way into the living room, to sag on the couch with ESPN and taco’s from their favorite restaurant.

* * *

 **#4** Patrick come’s back to their summer cottage from his morning run, to a nerf gun on the front porch. Attached to it is a little note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. Xo” The game was so on! Summers with Jonny never proved to be boring. Patrick swept his curls out of his forehead, loaded the gun with the foam balls and sneaked in slowly. Eyes searching every corner. The kitchen to his left was empty as he rounded the ground floor. “Where are you fucker?” Kaner yelled, gun up and waiting as he made his way to the living room, to find it empty, before creeping up the stairs slowly. Something hit him in the shin as he rounded the corner. “Ow fuck! You little shit!” Patrick cursed, firing into the darkness ahead, trying to hide behind a cabinet. He could hear Jonny laughing from the direction of their bedroom. “That’s no fucking foam in your gun, you asshole!” Patrick pouted, firing a couple of shots as he entered the room with a karate like kick, “You are so going down!” he yelled, eyes searching for Jonny, who was crouching on the other side of the bed, ducking down to shield himself, as Patrick jumped onto the bed, firing more foam at him and getting hit by some of Jonny’s bullets.”Ouch!” Patrick yelped each time, making Jonny laugh harder, who took the moment to attack and throw him down onto the bed, body blanketing Kaner and pinning him down into the mattress effectively. “Looser!” Jonny crooned, kissing him. “You fucking cheated!” Patrick accused. “That stung like a fucking bitch, dude!” “You are such a sassy fussy missus, my love. I just had a little advantage, named freezer.” Jonny grinned, hips rocking down. Patrick huffed, trying to bite Jonny’s lip, as he pressed up against him. “This shit get’s you going? What about we put you in the shower?” Patrick mumbled, biting down Jonny’s neck, leaving a couple marks as he went. “You are so gross one, all sweaty from working out.” Jonny laughed, hands sneaking under Kaner’s shirt.

* * *

 **#5** It’s in their rookie year, when Seabs and Duncs were sneaking them shots in the bar, that Jonny and Pat end up with a stupid bet. Who could wank out more, or something along those lines. They were both spread out on their beds, facing each other in the dim light of the night stand bulb, hands down their pants and clearly busy. “I’m so going to ruin you, Jon!” Patrick panted, stomach already covered with come from the first time he shot off. “What already busting a nut, bud?” Jonny groaned, not looking any better. His hand was cramping slightly, not used to being used so much. “You will have to explain the tennis arm at practice Tazer.” Patrick moaned, eyes closed. “You wish.” Jonny groaned, palming himself harder, before coming with a sigh. “Jesus fuck!” Jonny muttered breathlessly, “Already done for, captain?” Patrick teased, the obscene sounds of him working his own cock filling the room. Jonny gritted his teeth, before dragging himself up and over to Kaner’s bed, dropping down straddling the thighs of his surprised right winger. “I’m going to fuck the living shit out of you, until you are out of cum, if it will make you shut up!” Jonny moaned, hands pushing down Patrick’s boxer briefs further.


	15. I fucking hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! Can I request a fic where they definitely don't get along right away?

When Patrick joins the Hawks he thinks Toews is an overrated dick. That’s about his resume if someone would ask for his input. He just lies straight faced into every camera, simply because PR told him to and because they decided, that they would both make the perfect team. Jonny with his seriousness and Patrick with his baby image. Big blue eyes, shiny curls, smirky grin next to I don’t have any emotions ever at all Canadian. 

When rooming with Tazer, he tries a few puns and jokes, and Sharpie and Burish actually prank them every second day, but all it does is get Jonny riled up and angry,. Dude did this guy ever laugh? Does he even know what a smile is? Patrick wondered, while admiring the ass of said person. He couldn’t help it. Guys were doing it for him, since ever and he wouldn’t resent one or two glances at those huge thighs and full trunk.

When Sharpie brings it up at breakfast one day, he ignores it of course, what else is there left to do?

Sometimes he wanks it in the shower, to images of Jonny going to his knees for him, feeding his captain every inch of his well endowed cock, until he’s choking on it. But when he actually get’s the luck of hearing Tazer rubbing one out - seriously he was thinking this asshole never even touched himself, probably went to church every Sunday too - he just feels grossed out. How fucking disgusting, he at least always made sure to be silent. “Wash it down the drain, dude! I don’t wanna step into your baby's!” Patrick hollered, adding Thank fuck this dude never reproduced so far, under his breath,

“FUCK YOU!” Tazer yells back through the closed bathroom door. 

They argue all night on the road, over the remote, over the movie choice, over the time for the wake up call, over every fucking thing, also about Jonny being a fucking slob, because Kaner is so sick of picking up after this lazy ass. They yell at each other on the bench, during game, at practice, on the bus, on the plane over a game of cards until coach decides to put them on different lines. Then the lock out happens and Patrick flees actually flees to Switzerland, to play hockey. Seguin joins him in Biel, but for the first time in forever, he’s without Jonny.

No be better speeches, no yelling, no get your ass up Kaner we are late for practice, no it’s not optional you dumbfuck. Kaner shut the fuck up! Kaner stop fucking snoring I try to sleep here, no waking up in the night to Jonny doing exactly the same, the noisy mouth breather. Bottom line is: There is no Jonny at all! No ass to look at, no thighs to watch working out frantically, no celly hugs with yelled curses and name callings. There Is no smoothie in the morning being forced onto him, no eat healthy shit Kaner, no t-shirt, disturbing the team dinner, because Jonny literally is too fucking lazy to dress accordingly. There is just Seguin and a lot of alcohol, people who don’t speak his language, his mom and himself in a small apartment...and well no Jonny.

For the first time Patrick thinks about all the stupid things that are so Jonny and realizes, that he fucking misses the dork, object of his chirps and solely hatred. He actually somehow had ended up dependent on this fucker - What the fuck even is his life, seriously?

He returns to the states for the holidays and actually jets up to Chicago to stop by Jonny’s place. The doorman buzzes him in without further ado, so Kaner wastes no time to bang down Toews door.

“Open up, you Fucker! I know you are in, for talks and shit. And we really need to talk!” Patrick yelled. He wouldn’t leave before the cops made him, because Jonny's neighbors called them, or Tazer would show his ugly mug.

Of course Jonny makes him wait, but the second he decides to graze Patrick with his presence, face frowning, arms crossed over his chest, facial features going back to totally unimpressed Patrick s already n him. Almost jumping the captain in his door, forcing him to take a step back into his hallway, before the smaller guy is actually, kicking the door closed and pressing the Canadian up against the hallway wall.

“Patrick, what the fuck!” Jonathan huffs, eyes big as plates. Their faces just inches away from each other.

“You know I fucking hate you, you selfish motherfucker!” Patrick hissed, before crashing their mouths together in a teeth clattering kiss.


	16. Pilates scenery (BDSM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Jonny tweeted again, then this happened and I really don't know why, but I'm not sorry.

Jonathan tweets a photo from his pilates class and Patrick’s cellphone pings with the notification. He’s so not having notes on for his client - except who is he kidding.  
It’s not really professional and Patrick hates himself for it, but there is something about his sub - the famous hockey ass of Chicago that might have collided with Patrick’s rational mind. Or libido won over matters at hand.  
Because rule number one: never ever fucking date/crush/hook up with a client.  
Patrick might have broken rule number 1 from the first day, a hesitant Toews called him, asking for a session.  
Scening with Jonny is intense, he stops by once a week during regular season usually and less if the playoffs are on. Patrick get’s it. He’s actually always looking forward to it, it’s his own personal hell and reward of the week. Taking apart sturdy captain serious piece by piece. They stopped paddeling months ago, having uped the game since then.  
So Patrick stares at Jonny’s pilates post and can’t help himself by thinking: “Wow this looks more like a torturing device from the middle ages or one of my toys than anything. Unfortunately his thoughts doesn’t stop there. Jonathan has booked an appointment with him this evening , it’s the only date Patrick has today, because he likes taking his time with him. He lives on it and all his plans for the scene change within a second.  
He will chain Jonny up, put the collar around his neck nice and snug - maybe blindfold him for the first part. Bent him a half over his horse, tied down immobile, while he works Jonny up with electric shocks - Jonny is such a sucker for CBT. He will stretch him open wide, maybe use his fist or one of the bigger dildos he owns for sessions like this, plug him up, make him beg, plead for Patrick to let him cum. Maybe he will pull out that plug nice and slow after some more playing with Jonny’s beautiful balls, heavy between his huge thighs, eat Jonny’s giant ass out, in low slow strides, overstimulate his stretched rim until he’s crying. A big ball of tension, waiting for Patrick to stop teasing and fuck his tongue in as deep as it would go. He would hold him open on 3 fingers, putting pressure on the harness his cock is strapped in, maybe add some weights to it, to give Jonny that edhe he loves so much and watch his sweet hole clench around nothing but thin air. Desperate to be filled, stuffed full to the brim.  
Patrick so wants to feed him every inch of his thick cock. Nice and slow, hard like pounding nails, listening to Jonny sob, before snapping his hips forward and pulling on the chain connected to the collar. Pace picking up, deep thrust shaking Jonny apart, snug around Patrick’s hard dick until he is finally allowed to come. The basement just filled with skin slappung against skin, hard and even, the rattling of the chains and Jonny’s moans and gasps, when Patrick chokes him with the collar. Highlighting every inch of pleasure pooling in Jonny’s gut before watching him come apart. Muscles going rigid and contracting, pulling Patrick in even deeper into that pretty needy hole of heat and delight, until he needs to let go. Paints Jonny’s inner walls with creamy white all over when his orgasm whites him out for a second, before pulling out and plugging Jonny back up, no spilled release. He wants to keep his cum in him for forever, when Jonny recovers in his arms, loose and relaxed and happy, sipping on his water, gaze heavy and fixed on Patrick. Full oh so full with Patrick’s claim.


	17. rookie year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even really a fic but whatever. I blame @runphoebe and her incredible porn

\- Jon and Pat share a room on the road, not unusual but also inconvenient at times. because there is only so many times you can listen to your room mate wank… In the shower or under the covers when they think the other is asleep but isn’t.

* * *

  
\- There’s only so much moans you could swallow down and sighs you can muffle until it’s obvious what you’re up to. Also loneliness.

* * *

  
\- The next problem is the wrong booked rooms, prank -thank you very much Sharpy! - or by accident. It doesn’t even matter because a queen sized bed leads to touching each other at some point during the night. It also comes with massive unexpected cuddling in the morning and embarrassing boners poking in each others body parts. Awkward, like hella awkward!

* * *

  
\- Next problem is picking up because you just don’t do someone with your room mate in and asking the other to stay away an hour extra is just rude. Let’s be honest the first time it happens it just makes them feel weird because of course they know the other just banged in here. It’s in the air! You can actually smell that typical after sex funk, mixed up sweat of body’s if you concentrate hard enough, your brain might even come up with a few additional imagined sounds. Low growls, groans and grunts and high pitched moans, breathy sighs. All of it!

* * *

  
\- They end up taking the same girl back one night. Wind up emotions and tension. Lost a few games in the row, what a bad road trip. They just have to let lose. They never talked about it, but she’s obviously into them both so they lose their clothes and any form of dignity right at the door, before going to town. It’s mind blowing, it’s awesome- it’s all of these things and they both come harder than ever before. Knowing the other watched, knowing the last boundaries were broken that night. So when it happens again at some point it’s more like an adventure than it’s awkward. They would be lying if they don’t look forward to it, because they do. Except the girls probably a little more filthy minded than the both of them. Wants more, begs for more. It’s more than either of them ever did but they are along for the ride. Giving it to her good and proper and it’s not awkward, when they accidentally touch each others junk, it’s a little weird at first but damn it’s hot all the same.

* * *

  
\- They are both close to breaking point by the time the last plea rings out in the darkness of the room. And while they’ve gotten familiar with one of them banging the girl, the other getting a good bj, this breaks them both a sweat because well, it absolutely is a sight if you’re asked to stick it in right next to your team mate. And suddenly the girl fades in the background, because all they can think about is their dicks touching, their dicks along side each other, trapped in delicious heat, the drag of the movement and they end up shooting like high schoolers all over the place in a matter of seconds.

* * *

  
\- They don’t talk about it and they stop banging girls together but both of them think about it - that intense feeling- when they rub one out.

* * *

  
\- The next drunken night out is more a booze spree of who shots himself down first, but they fall into bed together, all tangled limps, no girl separating their bodies as their mouths slot together, hands starting to wander off and explore and this is life. This feels so much better than banging any groupie. It lights them up from the inside out - for the first time.


	18. Bloody popsicle (Vampire!Kaner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by penstotheend: Am sure you have seen videos of Tazer/Kaner and the popsicle eating contest... and there is truly obscene video of Segs enjoying a popsicle.... so a fic of Tazer/Kaner and a popsicle eating contest... Tazer going to win until Kaner starts doing a Seguin to the popsicle... poor Jonny... so distracted by that talented mouth and what it's doing…

There are a few things about Patrick Timothy Kane the second that no one knows about - for reasons - but it all comes to a clash during a match up for BHTV. Because of course it would.

 

For one thing, Kaner is gay, which okay could be obvious in the way he acts and dresses but was never confirmed and for another thing: Patrick Timothy Kane the second is a vampire. A fucking kickass vampire! He totally rocks his shit since a few hundred years, the trouble that comes with being born in 1889 in the depths of Ireland.

Apart from his family and management no one knows and they keep it under wraps nicely, because yeah being a vampire in the NHL is actually frowned upon. People are scared of creatures like him, thanks to history and usually vampires are expected to live a hermit life, somewhere on a lonely hill in fucking nowhere, to protect all the poor humans from their cheer existence. Because why acknowledge what’s right in front of you, if you can keep pretending like the loser superior race that you are, that everything is fine - when except it isn’t.

Despite belief you can't be turned into a vampire by being bitten, this is no werewolf novel god damn and also Dracula was a dick using the threat to overpower others and mark his territory. Not that Patrick’s ever meet him but his uncle was friends with that asshole - drinking buddies haha! 

The thing is: You are simply born this way, it’s a genetic mutation, leaving you pale and sick looking. Gives you great teeth that never need bleaching and a burning hunger for blood animal one as well as human - with the only difference being: human blood lasts longer and doesn’t cause diarrhea - because yeah animal blood is usually spiked with bacteria or viruses that have a nice engagement with their host. This part sucks a little - pun totally intended. 

But people have taken on a friendlier approach to creatures like him, forming a pro vampire lobby - thank you very much Twilight! So when Patrick is telling everybody about his love for this teen novel he’s actually speaking up for himself - with the difference that he doesn’t fucking sparkle in the sun like a ton of expensive diamonds! He just gets a really nasty, painful sunburn and blistering rash, leaving him looking like Mr. Crabs right out of Spongebob. But we are getting off track, because there still is the popsicle problem, steak at team dinner raw out of eyeshot is something he can deal with but this, this is just torture.

 

He and Jonny are supposed to eat those as fast as possible and they smell icky, like human food always does. Patrick really wants to throw up. He has tried his hardest to get someone else to cover for him, but the producer wouldn’t give in, so Patrick finds himself in front of a plate filled with two popsicles. Sitting so close to his captain that their knees are touching under the table and it costs him every nerve to not pop a stupid boner right there and then - Patrick is so totally gay for Jonny, but Jonny doesn’t know - but now pressed up against each other, body contact and all, Kaner needs to ignore all the thoughts he get’s from Jonny. His gift is usually handy but right now it isn’t, because he can hear Jonny’s gloomy hatred comments loud and clear, even though no sound left his lips. He’s cranky and tired, which Patrick gets - he’s just as tired. Yes vamps do sleep but not in caskets, and they need more sleep when they haven’t feed in a while. 

Kaner get’s his blood delivered every 3 to 4 days, he needs more when he get’s severely injured to help with the healing process, but sometimes their schedule fucks him over, or the blood bank doesn’t fill his prescription on time, so he goes 2 weeks without. Surviving on pure instinct and avoiding human contact, because he really runs high risk of attacking someone and take a drink - straight from their vein of course. He hasn’t had some in the past 4 days and it’s getting uneasy, but he can handle it. Well - IF JONNY WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP! that is.

The camera crew clipped them up and ready, before they were on and Patrick put on his biggest fake smile, so far his fangs were tugged away and should stay away, otherwise his smile would drop faster than anyone could say Sidney Crosby. Patrick grimaced at the taste and tried his hardest to actually swallow as less as possible, as strawberry assaulted his tastebuds to an amount he felt like his toenails would roll up themselves in disgust. His body was running a little hot fever from the lack of blood supply, so it was easy to use that to his advantage and melt the popsicle, to let it drip down his chin. He probably looked like a disaster, a 3 year old maybe but he could give a fuck, because Jonny cringing himself was about to win and the faster this was over the better. Except for Jonny’s gaze and interrupting thoughts.

  * Kaner looks so hot all slobbered up, I wonder how he would look with his mouth full of cum.
  * Jesus, can’t he eat that popsicle like a person and not like the hot mess that he is.
  * Those lips all pink from the cold, I wonder how they feel like
  * I want to cover them in jizz, see him lick it off



 

Images of Jonny kissing him and looking down on Patrick with his mouth full of Jonny’s dick, lips wrapped around his captain's cock flooded his mind, heating Kaner’s cheeks.

Holy fuck this was really doing it for him and he could feel himself grow hard in his shorts. He knocked his knee against Jonny in an attempt to distract him, but only got an image of himself n his knees with Jonny eating out his ass for it - god damn it TAZER! Patrick wanted to scream, but thought better of it, letting more popsicle slide down his chin, before he popped the gross stick into his mouth and started to let his tongue play around it, watching Jonny from the corner of his eye, before he closed his eyes and sucked more feverently on his popsicle for good measure. Jonny was suddenly breaking into a sweat and Kaner wanted to smirk. He totally had him, just an AB+ popsicle would actually turn him on way more than this gross watery strawberry shit.+He felt his own thoughts wonder, to biting Jonny’s neck, and he could feel his fangs pop out, causing him to snap his mouth shut in an instant, with the popsicle locked in place, while Jonny groaned with a smirk and finished off his own.

Of course he would win, that competitive shit, but Kaner had no time for winning cellys, he needed to get away and get his fangs into some B- or whatever he could get his hands on, before he would end up latched onto Jonny’s sleek neck, with his dick pressing up into Jonathan’s lap.


	19. Getting worse again (ED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with anorexia, don't read if you don't like.
> 
> toews-kane-1988 said: prompt: “Remember how I told you I already took care of that? Well I lied and I need help NOW."

Not many people, he can count them all on one hand, know about Patrick’s darkest secret. He isn’t actually mouthing it off to people. Too ashamed and worried that they would judge him for it, but Jonny is one of the few who knows, more by default than choice but he knows! Patrick is sure he does.

And it’s long in the past anyway, nothing that he keeps worrying about, when Patrick has been okay for so long, well he was pretending to be, the important thing was he kept it in check. Didn’t let it get that bad again. It all happened long before they played for the same team anyway. Back in Juniors, when Wikipedia says he had been playing for 3 teams at the same time. Well he was on the roster, but he never played for one of those - is the thing.

He had been too busy with stuff - the secret.

When the first roomed together back in rookie year, Jonny had been sick a lot. Actually on a daily basis, throwing up so much it was obvious and he was losing weight and had problems to keep the mass on him and play to the best of his ability, until the physicians found out about his food allergies that is. But it was there, that Patrick had misjudged the situation and trusted Jonny with his secret, thinking Jonny was coming from the same origin as him, thinking he would understand. Thinking that after all this time he might have found someone he could talk to, without having a counselor or psychiatrist and therapist back on his case. Well Jonny did understand, but he wasn’t like Patrick at all - he was just having unknown stupid food allergies. He frowned at him so much, Patrick was worried his face would get stuck like that, after the question had left his lips.

“Does it make you feel better to purge Jonny? It always made me feel better.”

“What the fuck? Kaner, of course this is no fun time for me. What the fuck are you even implying?”

“Err… sorry.” he had tried to get out of the awkwardness, but Jonny wouldn’t have any of that, asking and prodding away at Patrick’s resistance. Before he knew it the story was falling from his lips and he was telling Jonny about how he had to miss hockey, while being locked up inpatient. How disappointed his parents had been with him, when they’d realized that Patrick wasn’t just smaller by default but actually suffering from a severe condition. One that wouldn’t go away just like that. Mental health issues weren’t the most socializing thing back then, even though nowadays people seemed to talk openly about it, it still remained one of those hot topics you wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole unless you had too. Touching on it with Jonny was weird at best. He didn’t make Patrick feel bad but he wasn’t too proud or anything close to it either.

Patrick thought he would have been better off keeping his mouth shut in the end. It didn’t change things at first but he was distressed nevertheless. Expecting Jonny to treat him different now, expected Jonny to go tell the team doctors and send every therapist after him.

Jonathan was horrified by Patrick’s confession but the right winger assured him that it was all over and in the past, so after a few observant weeks, were Jonny would watch him like a hawk and judge his every move, it never came back up again. No one was hunting Patrick down, there was no unexpected notifications to go see the team doctor or anyone either. It felt safe after some time. Not as safe as it used to but relatively safe.

 

But Patrick knew he was living on borrowed time, because even though he had maintained well since discharged, been to all the group settings and therapist sessions, maintaining his weight under observation, the thoughts never really left him. His therapist always warned him about it, to watch out and get back into contact if things got difficult, because his condition might be cleared for now, but there was always a possibility of the anorexia coming back for him.

That certainly wasn’t wrong. Patrick was watching out and troubleshooting his own mind on a daily basis, but with sick Jonny around it didn’t take him too long to actually feel himself slipping again. Thoughts wandering down paths they shouldn’t, comparing him to Jonny, up against him who was not like Patrick but that part of information didn#t seem to have much of a changing impact. The thing was, Jonny was losing weight and still managed to look ripped.

He had grown used to relapsing for some weeks, specially when they had off season, but he always managed to come back without help. Telling himself to keep fighting it, so he could keep playing hockey. But he couldn’t help himself, when the thoughts comparing himself to Jonny invaded his mind more often than not. The chirping about his size always had a renewal at the beginning of each season with new players around that thought it would be funny to get under his skin. They just had no idea how much, they actually managed to do just that.

It had been the thought of always being told to be too small to actually achieve anything that lead Patrick to restricting his diet, working out more, more training, less eating. He had fallen for the idea of consuming his height with his quickness and ability on the ice, and well a small lean boat was faster than a big fat ship. So staying thin seemed the better option if he wanted to keep his speed up. If some of the staff or players meet him more often than not in the gym, no one questioned. He was a hockey player of course he wanted to be on top of his game, pushing his body past the limits to get to the bigger horizon.

His cover up was working, he didn’t miss any team dinners, did not turn down any invitations for lunch or dinner and everyone was happy. He might have forgotten to renew his contract with his grocery supply but then it was easier to go see the others at their place then actually telling them to come over. He still had a small stash of stuff in his pantry for when Jonny showed up unannounced, but as long as he kept showing up at Jonny’s on the regular no suspicion was raised.

Erica was the first who noticed, because of course she would. She had been sitting crying at her brothers hospital bed more often than not when shit had been bad.

“Patty you lost some weight. Are you okay?” she had asked over Skype one night and Patrick felt trapped. He shouldn’t lie to her, but it was out of his mouth before he could think better of it. Excuses about a rough season, more conditioning, but of course he would be looking after himself and she bought it.

Patrick had long stopped watching himself, even when Jonny was back to normal again with his new diet Patrick was already trapped in his old mindset and every “Be better Patrick!” was just fuel to his fire. He knew the protocol, the sleepless nights, the tiredness, the getting out of bed becoming a hardship, the constant feeling of being cold, the counting and checking of calories. It wasn’t something new. He was back in the loop and he ignored it. Felt rather content watching the numbers drop on the scale with every passing day, observing his clothes becoming way too big for his short self. At first he even got a bit of a point streak, with his new earned agility. He pushed harder in practice, felt more tired, got more clumsy, a few missed plays, avoiding showering with the others and withdrawing from team dinner were next on the list. There was only a certain number of times he was getting away with pretending to eat or secretly dropping or spitting his food into a napkin, if the place they were going to, was dimly lit enough.

It wasn’t too difficult to feign a headache or his wrist bothering him again. The list of excuses at the ready too well known to forget. But he knew he had come of track, when he fainted during the 2nd period of their last game.  Thankfully he was on the bench when it happened, but of course it brought attention he didn’t want. He couldn’t remember when he had his last proper meal so making up a date seemed okay, of course he was weighing more in gear and to sneak a bit of shit in his pants pockets and drink lots of water, when they put him on the scale again. Thank you very much, this shit he knew since kindergarten. Fighting off medical and trainers was exhausting, they couldn’t be convinced as easily as outsiders. He was just glad they didn’t find out about all the caffeine pills he was popping to stay awake and alert. Thoughtfully he hadn’t taken any that day or the day before the game. Precaution, just in case, always watch out, always cautious. He didn’t want to be found out again. But a tiny part of him wanted to scream it from the rooftops. So they sidelined him, of course they would put him on rest. At least it gave him more time to work out. More time to burn fat. Couldn’t they see that it was hanging off of him, all over? He was doing something good for the team, he was helping the team, he was trying to be better for the team.

Patrick was just tired, too tired to move the next day, when there was persistent knocking on his door. It was past lunch time for sure, but he didn’t bother to look at his cellphone. It had run out of battery 2 days ago, the night of the game. He couldn’t be arsed to charge it, didn’t want to read about his horrible stats, people saying he should be traded, he was bringing down the team. He also didn’t want to see anyone. He only got up for limited amounts of water and to pee. That was enough. It was too cold to move and the blankets kept him warm and sleepy and if he dozed off again, than it was nobody's business. He should be resting so here he was doing just that.

The knocking stopped after a while, but he was certain he could hear footsteps and someone calling his name. Intruder!

Of course it was Jonny, the captain - the asshole and he didn’t seem too happy to find Patrick rolled up like a burrito in his bed. What even was Jonathan Toews, standing there in his summer shorts and tshirt? Ripped in his stupidly perfect way of everything.

“Pat?” Jonny’s voice was thick with worry and Patrick hated pity and worry and keeping people on their toes.

“Hmpf.” he grunted, squinting at him from under the blanket, shielding his body from Jonny’s searching gaze. Jonny took a seat on the edge of the bed, he seemed off a little., somehow thoughtful almost resentful.

“Sorry for invading your space. I just wanted to come check on you. You know, you gave us quite a scare.” Jonathan mumbled, eyes roaming over the blanket, before returning to the stray curls peeking out from under it and Patrick’s eyes.

“Sorry. I’m sorry Jonny.” Patrick mumbled into the fabric of the duvet still covering his mouth. Jonny didn’t say anything, just kept looking at him, like Patrick was a riddle to be solved, his gaze so unwavering and intense it made Patrick anxious and feeling guilty.

He felt trapped in Jonny’s eyes, that were gazing down at him, filled with a soft expression he couldn’t name. It felt like worry, pity all over again, like the way his mom had been looking at him, when he had woken up with the itching feeding tube stuck in his nose and down his throat back in the days.

“You know you can always talk to me Peeks.” Jonny whispered, voice sad. And Patrick wasn’t sure what made him do it, if it was the sadness on Jonathan’s face or the hushed tone of his voice but it broke him. The despair the loneliness, his everything was tearing him apart from the inside out and he just wanted to cry and scream and tell someone and hold onto someone and he wanted this someone to be Jonny. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and maybe Jonny would know what to do and maybe Jonny could help and made him be better, like really better in the Jonny way of being better. Patrick hadn’t noticed he had started crying all over again, just accepted the way Jonny scooted closer, offering a hug for him, waiting patiently.

“Remember how I told you I already took care of that… that problem? Back in rookie year when you were sick all the time. Well I… I’m… I’m sorry Jon. I… I lied and maybe… maybe I need help. I need help now." Patrick mumbled, eyes cast down, face smudged halfway into Jonny’s tshirt as the truth came tumbling out of his mouth. The silence was heavy between them, he could hear Jonny breathe deeply a few times as the news obviously settled, before he was squeezed extra hard and Patrick just that few inches closer to his chest.

“We can handle it Peeks. I can help you get better again. I promise. I’ve got you. We’ve got this.” Jonny soothed the crying Patrick in his arms. “Thank you for finally telling me. My heart broke watching you getting worse Peeks. But we’ve got this now. I will help you get better.” Jonny murmured, kissing Patrick curls.


	20. adventures in dog care - my secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted:  
> I'm so glad you didn't delete your blog - your prompt fills are great! I guess things have slowed with the offseason, but here's a little offseason prompt...what if the person taking Jonny's instagram pics at the lake of him fishing, boating, wakeboarding, etc. is Patrick? If you could write something about them enjoying their long offseason in Canada together, that would be great! If it doesn't interest you, feel free to skip this <333

 

_I did a lot of thinking… it all was sorta sad. I wouldn’t even call it a ficlet something like an idea? So if anyone like[@altri-uccelli](https://tmblr.co/mAxzBsLAxhOl1_lFeyg941Q) wants to run with it you’re welcome. P.s. whatever I write about LV is pure imagination and for fictional purpose only._

 

*******

Patrick has a little unfortunate genetic quirk. After his grandpa he’s the only Kane ever showing any signs but not even his parents know exactly what Patrick looks like when he shifts. His determination and pure will power have taught him early to keep it on the down low. It only ever shows if he’s in intense emotional distress.  
The only person who knows what Pat looks like is actually Lindsey - Jonny Toews girlfriend of all people - Patrick is so fucked.  
It happened when they were kicked out of playoffs. Jonny wanting to be a good captain and his best buddy did force him to come over and hang out.  
Nothing was scaring Jonny more then the possibility of Patrick accidentally killing himself in his home made post loss depression. So Patrick said yes because you can’t say no to Jonathan Toews.  
But Pat just snapped after a specific day of lots of Jonny/Lindsey PSA and shifts into the little dog no one had ever seen.  
Linsey knows somehow she knows it’s Pat, sees his pain if he is hanging out with them. The way he looks at her boyfriend. Pinning for him. All this sadness and unrequited love but then Jonny comes home from his run, confused by dog!kaner and she tells him its her dog and comes up with an excuse for Patrick missing.

So Jonny gets an Instagram in the off season and he takes LV and Kaner on a trip around Europe. Kaner dutyfully keeping his distance, taking couple pictures for Jonny.  
He hates it.  
He’s miserable.  
He keeps it together because he has some appointments in Chicago. AWAY from Jonny. AWAY from the torture that is Toews in love. Jonny moves on to enjoy Canada back home while Kaner does his duty. But of course he gets called up to Winterpeg and of course he goes. Because he hates himself, because he missed the big dork, because it hurts so much, because he’s a good buddy.  
So they go fishing, swimming, work out together and hang at the bonfire in the evening with his brother David and it hurts.  
So Patrick goes up to the guest room, he needs a break and poof there he is a dog again. Lindsey covers.  
No one knows.  
Everybody knows LV has a dog, specially when Kaner gets stuck like it for days. Everybody knows Jonny doesn’t like little dogs but for some reason he’s totally gone for dog!kaner. Even though seriously Pat hates to be called Betsy.  
But when he’s his dog self he gets to sleep/nap with Jonny, he gets kisses and cuddles, treats and alone time with Jonny in the dog park. He gets Jonathan’s pure attention and unconditional love. He gets all he dreams off at night and knows he will never get.


	21. exhibitionist Toews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the Hawks Halloween party and Jonny's costume.  
> here  
> and here

 

> _I wasn't sure if the links would work so pictures[here](https://67.media.tumblr.com/95ba27a21b870effd79edcc1f3cc6de9/tumblr_ofnxkqESQE1rryzypo2_400.png) and [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/907cd43c6acf1fdad17908ca616afc36/tumblr_ofnydsGgvT1rryzypo2_1280.png)_
> 
>  

Jonny is making Patrick’s life unnecessary hard. Period.It all started with working out in his underwear when they shared hotel rooms as rookies and Pat is not allowed to watch, okay because he shouldn’t be eyeing his teammates up - easy as that.

It’s kinda easy to ignore it in the locker room when the spunk of their combined sweat is messing up the air between all of them, in the shower they are all usually too exhausted to sneak a glance and too busy getting the grime of themselves. He can handle this, but in his hotel room and the way Jonny always waltzes out of the bathroom in nothing but nudity is really testing his resolve. He looks in the summer, when a few photo’s leak of Jonny up in stupid Winterpeg with his folks, clingy wet boarding shorts leaving Patrick guessing at the outline of his dick. He can tell by now Jonny is free balling it as soon as he is out of the hawks eye - no pun intended. He probably walks around his home in nothing but his tanned shaped muscle suit of skin, because there is no white outline visible to his eye, when they meet up for training camp and Patrick is gifted with a good look of Jonny’s wide shoulders, muscles bulging, that he put on over the summer. The undershirt clinging to every inch of skin and making his fingers itch.

Jonny is simply a traitor, a teaser, riling Patrick up to no limits every time. He can’t even wank one out in the team shower, because that’s awkward and you just don’t do that. Jonny is just mean and selfish and Patrick's hottest nightmare.

In the convenience of his home it’s easier to get his hands on his dick and do just as he pleases, imagining Jonny on his knees for him, muscles working, quads working to balance his weight, spread thighs, all lean muscle. His mind wanders to it without hesitation, sucking up every inch of his self created memory. But he knows he shouldn’t but you probably have never looked at Tazer like he does. Someone out there might understand him, but Patrick doesn’t waste time on that, he is too busy hiding unexpected boners and literally acting like Jonny doesn’t run him nuts with his entire human being.

But then there is Halloween and the team party. Usually Patrick get’s lucky, Jonathan looks halfway decent, not too tempting but tempting all the same and then there is **THIS** Halloween. Tazer strides into the club and Patrick, tries to hide in the farthest corner, because this is such a sucker punch. He feels lightly headed just from the first glance. Jonny in all his defined glory, thick thighs bulging in skeleton thighs, or is it a body suit? A heavy leather jacket thrown over, accenting his biceps and Patrick is done. Take him out of the oven he is fucking done, roasted, burned to hell and back. So fucking done. He is grateful for wearing loose regular jeans as his costumes lower half, because his dick is straining his pants so hard, he could pound nails with it right now.

He doesn’t even pay attention to Jonny’s extraordinary make up, his eyes are stuck to the clingy material surrounding his body, hugging it in all the right places, Jonny’s ass straining the seams, when he bends over to get a drink, it seems like he might burst out of it any second. Patrick doesn’t even need to stare to know, that there is no underwear underneath the black bones suit. There is no outline of jockstraps or a boxer short, just smooth skin hidden from view but barely. When the flashlights go off he can catch glimpses of the thin material, not thicker than a bathing suit by all chance and Jonny stands there in all his glory not giving a single fuck, his dick snug against his right thigh, just resting there, proud and thick and well not hard but Patrick has all kind of ideas to get it there.

He just wants to die. His mouth is watering, his brain scattered, his eyes glued to every flex of muscle underneath the material as Jonny stands there, chatting to his teammates, drink in hand, one hip pushed out, legs spread a little and Patrick just wants. He wants it so bad, he can feel the sweat running down from underneath his wig where the heat is raging all over his face. He is so glad it’s dark in here, everybody would know his intentions straight away otherwise.

He wants to get his mouth on him, all wet and slippery, taking him down his throat and suck as long as it would take to feel Jonny spill down his throat. Fuck his life.

Jonathan exhibitionist Toews is on the run - someone please safe him!


	22. Rock you like a hurricane [highdicking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Patrick is still in the closet, but he asks Brisson to look for an escort agency who will keep it on the down low so he can get laid. They send Jonny.

It’s been awhile since Patrick dated anyone. Breaking up with Amanda wasn’t a hardship at all, it’s not that he hasn’t loved her, he thought he’d been crazy in love. For some reason it just didn’t work out at all. He didn’t want to propose to her, he never really was into women and fucking her was more an obligation, a part he had to play, rather than joy or passion if you want to call it like that. Girls never got his hackles up. But being alone all the time is making him feel lonely and his game sucked because they lost to the Oilers - the fucking Oilers! His team being on a losing streak since what felt like forever and he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Though he really could use some company. But a random hookup is not what he is looking for, the danger of the press finding out is way too high. Also Patrick wasn’t really one for having every guy he got laid, sign an NDA beforehand that kind of killed the mood - or certainly helped them get out of the door with their clothes still on leaving Pat in a case of blue balls. Any idea how much that sucks? How much that hurts? Yeah you’ve got it.  
That’s how Patrick finds himself on a Saturday evening alone in his Trump condo phoning his agent Pat Brisson for help. He could go out and get wasted but there was Madison and a couple other glossed over occasions and that sure as hell wouldn’t go down so well. It wouldn’t get him laid so fuck it. Brisson was none too pleased to receive Patrick’s late night call but he could deal, Patrick would pay him an extra bonus at the end of the year if he got what he wanted.  
Brisson is startled at his request but not dumb, Patrick is by far not the first to ask for love life advice, so Brisson takes care of it and phones the escort agency he has on speed dial for cases like hockey players with blue balls in need, before texting Patrick the details and going back to sleep.  
It’s been an hour and Patrick sighs, because Brisson must have been fuckign with him. He is 3 seconds short to just go and take a shower and rub one out on the bitter taste of failure when his doorman calls up.  
The guy Brisson got him hooked up with had finally showed and was asking to come up. Patrick had never said YES so fast in his life, not even to his sisters, when they begged him to take his credit card for a shopping spree around Chicago.  
He suddenly feels anxious and flushed, his basketball shorts too tight for his small frame and his curls kinda sweaty in his neck where they are poking out of his cap, as he goes to open the door.  
Jesus fuckign christ, he feels like his eyes are bulging out of his face because there in the doorway is not some kind of frat boy, but a guy dressed in a skinny jeans, that doesn’t look so skinny with those huge thighs and a grey henley hugging him in all the right places. From all Pat can tell the guy is tanned and toned and his mouth waters, because he must be dreaming- yeah maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch.  
“Hi I’m Jonny.” the guy says sticking his hand out for Patrick to shake, voice kind of monotone and halted but not stiff. He has that crooked smile going which makes his eyes crinkle and those eyes. Jesus maria, Pat feels like fainting right on the spot, because those brown orbs look kind of dead but also kind of promising, a darkness so deep it is swallowing Patrick up, so he stutters and steps aside to let the guy in, ignoring his hand - well fuck Patrick is rude as hell and that guy just frowns, but sticks his hand leisurely back into his jeans pocket, before stepping in and letting Patrick close the door.  
“Hi, Jonny.” Patrick finally wheezes and that doesn’t really sound like his voice at all, but damn he just got blown off his socks, so the guy - Jonny- could suck it up. But he just smiles and produces a sheet of paper neatly folded up from his pant’s pocket, handing it to Patrick.  
“I already signed the NDA and the payment had been arranged so stop fretting. I’m all yours tonight.” Jonny winks, handing Pat a copy of the NDA for keepsake before taking in the apartment.  
“You… urgh. Fuck!” Patrick seriously feels like his brain is unable to process normal language, because Jonny is looking at him questioningly, obviously waiting for Patrick’s brain to mouth filter to start working. When nothing comes forward, Jonny closes the distance between their bodies, pressing Pat up against the hallway wall and boxing him in, leaning down ever so slowly, intense gaze fixed on him like a predator ready to jump his pray,  
“We could do this.” Jonny offers, voice deep and oh so sensual, making Patrick sweat with promises not voiced.  
“Want… beer… you… I mean.” Patrick stutters overwhelmed, hand gripping onto Jonny’s hard biceps bulging in his shirt sleeve, ready to rip the seams apart. The guy lets his head drop forward another inch before he starts to cackle in earnest. Patrick never felt that embarrassed. Was that guy laughing at him? About him? Shit, he had never done this sort of thing okay? Leave him some dignity. Cut him some slack! But Jonny just smiles, lets his arms drop from around Patrick and shrugs his shoulders.  
“We can have a drink, why not.” Patrick can’t help but sigh before rushing over to the kitchen and pulling 2 Heineken’s out of his fridge. He rather would have Vodka, but better not go down there. He rather go down on Jonny, who was leaning in his kitchen doorway, hip pushed out, patiently waiting and observing Patrick’s jittery hands as he hands one bottle over.  
“Good taste.” Jonny praises, taking a mouthful. “So what do you want? All the do’s and don’t’s, give me a run down?” he asks.  
“I… I don’t know.” Patrick can feel himself flush. Fuck he had never done it this way, couldn’t the guy just take him apart no questions asked? Jonny is giving him another one of those dazzling smiles, raking a hand through his hair.  
“Never done this before, eh?” he takes another sip.  
“Not like this.” Patrick explains helplessly.  
“Bedroom. Now.” Jonny orders, waiting for Patrick to lead the way. He stumbles to obey, because fuck this voice really does it for him, he can’t help but swing his hips a bit as he makes his way over to his bedroom. Jonny whistles obviously enjoying the view.  
They leave the door open and Patrick suddenly realizes that his game day suit is still crumpled in a heap on the floor, he kicks it a little to the corner, because he hadn’t really thought this through as he switches on the light. His bed is unmade, just the way he climbed out of it that afternoon, no fresh sheets at all, but Jonny doesn’t even snort, just puts his beer on the dresser, closes the door and pushes Patrick against it, boxing him in again.  
“Alright. Top or bottom.” Jonny all but purrs down at Patrick, a hand fisting the curls in his nape  
“Both.” Patrick smirks, because at least that he knows. Jonny rolls his eyes at him, lips hovering inches apart.  
“And what about now? What do you want? Should I take you apart?” Jonny whispers dirtily in his ear, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. He can feel Patrick’s breath hitch against his cheek, rushing out in a gust of warm air. “Want me to say your name?” Jonny prompts, tongue tracing the tendon on Pat’s neck teasingly.  
“Fuck! Yeah.” Patrick huffs, hips pushing forward straining against Jonny’s invisible hold.  
“Hmm. So you like to take it hard or slow?” Jonny asks, tugging at Patrick’s bottom lip not really kissing him.  
“Hard. Fuck Jonny.” Patrick pleads, eyes shut tight, his entire body is singing just from Jonny’s voice. What had he gotten himself into.  
“Like this?” Jonny tugs on Patrick’s curls, throwing the cap off in the process, forcing his face up before invading his mouth with tongue and teeth. Patrick moans in agreement, hands fisting in Jonny’s shirt as his body shudders. This guy makes him feel like a fucking virgin all over sudden, invading his privacy and stripping him bare. But Patrick is all to ready to just let go.  
“Pat, call me Pat.” Patrick murmurs when they break apart for air and Jonny pushes him over and down on the bed.  
“Pat.” Jonny is testing it out obviously, the name rolling from his tongue like a kitten purr, making Patrick’s dick rock solid in seconds. His hands trying to get under Jonny’s shirt, to touch the skin hidden there, while Jonny eyes his nightstand, before simply tugging the sachet of lube and condom out of the back pocket and throwing it on the bed next to Patrick’s head.  
“In the nightstand, top drawer” Patrick mumbles putting his foot down. He got preferences okay. Jonny nods, discarding the items onto the floor with his hand and crawling up Patrick’s body, reaching for the nightstand and rummaging around it. KY this dude was the epitome of predictable. Jonny didn’t really like KY but fuck, this was about Pat and he got paid enough so he would deal.  
Jonny took his sweet time undressing Patrick but sooner rather than later their clothes were discarded on the floor around the bed and their bodies pressed together skin on skin. Patrick felt like he was on fire from just that simple touch when Jonny hadn’t even fondled his dick yet. He would soon find out that Jonny fingering him open could make him blow his load early but was not stopping them. That guy was an expert at what he did and he knew exactly how to get Patrick begging and pleading, sobbing and moaning until he was a withering mess on the sheets with Jonny’s thick hard cock buried deep inside, pounding him relentlessly, hitting his prostate head one and driving Patrick into madness.

Jonny did blow his mind and sometime around 3 in the morning they both feel asleep next to each other, spent and satisfied. Patrick stupefied by orgasm and Jonny exhausted from Patrick’s demanding nature - 3 rounds seriously that had been intense even for Jon - but it was okay. It had been fun. Little did he know that Patrick would request him again soon enough, becoming a regular before eventually being the only client Jonny ever had, with being paid a shit load by Patrick’s agent. Falling in love in the process somehow was not part of the contract and neither was prepared for it to happen when it eventually did.


	23. Be me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What is it to be like you?

Patrick was 5 years old an enthusiastic hockey player determined to make it big time. To make it to the NHL. He wanted to be like Gretzky. He wanted to prove to all the stupid kids in kindergarten and school that he was more than the tiny ridiculous dwarf with glasses. He wanted to be someone special like Superman, someone worth it.

*

Patrick never made it to the NHL.

He played his last pond hockey scrimmage at 10 years old, having sneaked out from his parents house to meet with the other neighbour kids, because Patrick was not allowed to play, not for the past 4 years. His skates were too tight, his stick to short and he was easily overpowered and out of breath but he laughed and enjoyed the hour on the ice until he had to go back home, because his head hurt and it was never a good sign when that happened.

*

His parents couldn’t afford him playing hockey and he had 3 sisters that needed attention as well. Being the first born was no privilege if anything it was a curse. 

He made his mother’s pregnancy hell, was born too early and sick and ever since his health needed more attention than they could afford to pay his medical bills.

His sisters were less trouble, less demanding - normal kids. How Patrick wished to be like them. Maybe if he tried hard enough he would be as normal the other kids, could do all the things others did.

*

They had been on vacation when Patrick had his first epileptic seizure shortly before his 6 th birthday. It cut their trip short, scared his parents and sisters and Patrick as well, even though he had no real recollection of the event or the days following with more dramatic seizures and long nights spent in hospital.

He was put on medication that made his dad pull double shifts at the dealership to pay for and forbidden to participate in any sport or particularly exhausting activity. Suddenly life was no more fun and if he tried to do the things others did anyway it always ended badly in hospital or worse with the other kids making fun of him for being different and a loser.

*

Patrick soon found himself an outsider, alone and isolated because he couldn’t do what other kids did and if he tried and risked it something always went wrong. Sometimes he got a seizure, other times he just fainted or broke his finger, broke his leg, broke his glasses.

So Patrick got into books to help himself to keep busy and entertained, he did good in math but sucked at other classes. He started painting and writing, anything that he could do by himself he tried.

He missed a lot of school due to hospital and got suspended for picking fights when it was the other students picking on him.

Patrick just swallowed and read more books, escaping to a fantasy world.

*

By 12 years old, his parents got a divorce and Patrick crashed with it, observing all their fights for money and custody from the sideline, being played by either parent. Somehow he got more blame than his sisters and in the end they were all living with their mom. Patrick got more quiet, only ever leaving his room to go to school or do his course around the house. 

He started stealing his mother's cigarettes and some of his grandpa’s booze.

*

On his 16 th birthday Patrick had found really great self destructive ways to compensate his uneasy existence.

He controlled his food intake with precision, got drunk off his ass when no one was watching, cut himself when he felt especially down. He sucked at school, sometimes he just pretended to attend class before running off to spend his day in the outskirts of town, in bad places hanging with people not good for him. No one questioned it because his mother had her hands full with 3 girls. She had send him to numerous sessions with different psychologists upon the school’s recommendation but Patrick didn’t want help. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure he wanted to live.

*

He left home with 17 for his boyfriend/hook up/ someone really good at making Patrick feel important just to turn his life into a shit show. By night he simply stole his way out of the house and broke up all ties with his family. 

* 

As the years passed Patrick felt stuck, lonely even depressed and suicidal. He had become unpredictable unstable and was fighting several issues of his declining health.

It got to a point where he hated being born in that body, locked in his own mind and that’s when he discovered Jonathan Toews. Hockey player extraordinare. A good example of a human being. Something Patrick had always wished to be. He got obsessed with Jonny.

Watched every game, interview, consumed all he could get his hands on.

He broke up with his wanna be asshole boyfriend who never treated him right (but Pat really loved him even though he felt traumatized with all that guy put him through) and went to live by himself supported by social welfare.

He rented a little one bedroom apartment with help from his grandpa, who was sending over a few bucks each month.

*

Patrick now living in the outskirts of Chicago had no money to go to a game or attend any meeting with the player’s nor would he have known who to bribe to get into the establishments. He starved himself for almost a year just to scrape enough together to get a used Toews jersey. He felt the happiest man alive for the following 24h.

Life was hard for him but just looking at smiling Jonny could help him get through the day. When the days were exceptionally hard and he returned from a therapy session he would put on Jonny’s jersey and fall asleep in it, feeling safe and loved.

Patrick still had his books and fanfictions, a hard drive full of pictures he found on the internet.

* 

The Hawks were making a raffle for the Kitchen community sponsored by Toews and Patrick had no hope or intention of winning anything but decided to donate his last 5$ of the month anyway. It was a good cause and if he couldn’t go to the laundromat for the next week maybe the 5$ would help make a change for something important.

*

He won and he couldn’t actually believe it but he got to go to a Hawks game. So he put on his best shirt and jeans, the sneakers that were not entirely falling off his feet and his beloved jersey before rushing to the United center that night.

He felt like he was in heaven for the entire time and smiled all dimples, giddy with happy bubbling laughter. He almost cried on Blackhawks TV when they asked about what it meant to him to come see the team play.

He had a blast up until he was told he would be having dinner with Jonathan fucking Toews! He had forgotten about this part of the arrangement all together.

*

Patrick felt faint, anxious and sick with excitement and hopelessness combined. They sure couldn’t do this. Someone else should earn this price. He hadn’t eaten in front of other people in the past 5 years nor was he handling his eating problems the right way. His therapist told him he was a work in progress but sometimes he still had bad days or weeks or even a longer period of time - like right the fuck now.

The lady from the Blackhawks staff picked him up from his seat and he pleaded with her to not have to go.

Sure Jonathan Toews deserved better company at his dining table but she insisted and dragged him down some corridors to a room.

So no way out he would meet Toews and his entire small frame was shaking, his palms sweaty, his heart racing, blood thundering to the beat of his pulse.

Patrick really wanted to die. What should he do? Say? A million thoughts racing through his mind making him dizzy. 

For instance what it came down to was: he wanted to hug Jonny and tell him thank you.

But he also wanted to go home and lock himself in his room and stay a no one, admiring Jonathan from afar and just generally being grateful for his existence.

On the other side of that door Jonathan was waiting for Patrick.

*

When she finally ushered Pat inside he couldn’t even look up - pretty miserable picture of himself - his shoes suddenly being the most interesting thing in the world until another pair broke his focus.

That must be Jonny having come up to him and Patrick tried really hard not to shake all over.

“Hi Patrick.” Jonny said, voice all deep and velvet just like on the video’s. He wanted to melt into non existence right on the spot. Keeping his gaze on Jonny’s white Henley claid chest he did his best to answer, but the words became tangled in his mouth and he wasn’t making much sense nor was it loud enough for the camera to pick up.

Damn that camera, everybody would see how Pat made a moron of himself. What had he even be thinking accepting this gift? He did not deserve to breathe the same air as this excellent flawless hockey player.

He avoided looking at Jonny’s face the awkwardness palpable.

Jonny didn’t seem to mind, he was used to shy people and held enough conversation up to fill the meantime while they settled at the dining table.

Patrick listened intently, the flush of embarrassment still high on his cheeks but his body was busy fighting his brain. He enjoyed Jonathan’s company but he also was fretting and overthinking everything.

Jonny offered to sign his jersey not making any rude comment about how tattered and used it was or that it might just be a pull off and not an original one from the NHL shop.Patrick got it second hand from Ebay he had no idea but sitting in front of perfect, thick muscled Jonny Toews, dressed decently while he himself was looking like having crawled out of a trashcan. Oh dear lord!

He really wanted Jonny’s signature if only to have prove and reminder that day had actually happened but he didn’t like to be touched nor did he want Jonny to have to touch his run down jersey. So Patrick stuttered his way through half a no- thank-you kind of apology which only made Jonny scowl for a second. He must be offended by Pat’s answer which in return made Patrick’s leg bounce harder under the modern dining table.

*

Jonny could feel and actually see his visitor’s distress and that he hardly said anything loud enough to be taped, was looking frightened whenever the camera crew moved places seemed odd and out of place but also worrisome. To fill the few minutes before the food would arrive he told Patrick a bit about the Kitchen community project, thanking him for his donation. He was aware it had only been 5$ but that made a difference just like 100.000$ did. Patrick blushed, playing with his fingers and muttering a few sentences about how it was a good cause. He didn’t appear to be a health nut himself or into food per se because now that Jonny was really looking at him, he appeared to be quite slim even skinny, swimming in the jersey that was covering most of his hands despite the sleeves being rolled up a little.

It left Jonny a little unsure but also intrigued. Over dinner they held small talk and Patrick seemed to be even more nervous with Jonny’s eyes on him. 

*

At least the camera’s were turned off while they ate. Patrick tried every trick in his book to appear like he ate while he just was making a mess of his plate, shoving things from one to the other end of the plate, cutting it into tiny pieces. He forced down maybe 3 or 4 forks full but it was hard to swallow the food without making a face.

Jonny did take notice but thankfully choose not address the issue.

The staff lady told them they had about 15 minutes left before leaving and Patrick started fidgeting in his chair as the Jonathan Toews interrogation resumed.

*

Patrick had managed to tell Jonny thank you, he might even over did it a little while saying goodbye but if then blame number 19’s dazzling smile.

Jonny had pulled off his backwards hat that had been resting on the chair next to him, while the crew had filmed, signed it and handed it over to Patrick before he left. The boy almost cried and Jonny’s heart was going out to him. He offered him a bro hug, which Patrick shyly accepted and Jonny made sure not to crowd into the little guy who fit under his arm and next to his side perfectly. The staff took a picture for them before Jon had to leave and Pat returned to his seat.

* 

When Patrick left the UC after the game he was still clutching Jonny’s hat close to his chest, the crinkling of the tiny slip of paper was almost drowned out by the crowd around him. He had found the note during the second intermission. Jonny must have slipped it there without Patrick realizing but it looked like written by #19.

“Hi tiny little superhero, if you ever need a hug, someone to talk to or just want to play some Mario Kart… call me. JT” followed by a cell phone number.

Patrick cried himself to sleep that night but for the first time it were happy tears. He still didn’t know if he would take jonny up on his offer but that was an emotional riddle to be solved another day.


End file.
